Lost and Found
by dreaming0
Summary: The four travelers arrive in a new world and discover that Sakura's feather is not the only precious thing they have to find. KuroFai.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This takes place after Tokyo Arc and before the Infinity Arc. It is my first TRC fanfic. Please take the time to review. It would be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.

oOoOo

Kurogane felt fingers brush through his hair, and then a cool hand came to rest upon his cheek. His first thought was that it felt good. His second thought was 'Who the hell is touching me!?' This thought he voiced aloud. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a face, fringed in blonde, smiling down at him. When he realized that his head was lying in Fai's lap, he sat up quickly, and then clutched his forehead as it began to pound from the sudden movement.

"Good morning, Kurogane!" said Fai as he slipped off the bed. "You must be feeling better. Yesterday you didn't even notice me sitting on your bed."

Kurogane had been out of commission for the past two days. They had only been in this world for a short time when he started feeling sick. It seemed to come on very suddenly. One moment he appeared to be fine, the next he had collapsed on the street. He had been masking his symptoms from the others for some time beforehand. Sakura and Syaoran recognized the illness as a common one in their home worlds, and their natural immunities kept them safe. Fai had not shown any indication of having contracted it yet. Perhaps his vampire blood had protected him.

"I'm glad you're awake. I'll get you something to eat." Fai crossed to the other side of the room and put on some water for tea.

Kurogane was rarely ill, and he hated feeling so weak. He flopped back on the bed and looked around the small room. He had vague memories of them renting this room when they first arrived in this world. It was not intended for four people, but they did not have sufficient funds for anything larger. There were two beds, a table, a bathroom, and a kitchenette in one corner. It wasn't much, but it kept them safe, warm, and dry.

Mokona had felt the presence of a feather in this world, and there had been no indication that the other Syaoran had been here before them. They had spent a few days wandering around the city trying to find the feather before Kurogane had fallen ill. After that he remembered nothing.

Fai returned to the bedside with a tray containing a bowl of soup and a cup of tea. "Here you go. Eat up!" he commanded. Kurogane sat up again, more slowly this time, and allowed Fai to place the tray on his lap. He picked up the cup of tea and sniffed it.

"Ugh, what is this? It smells disgusting," he complained.

"It's medicinal tea," explained Fai. "Sakura found it at the market yesterday. She said it is similar to something from her home world. It's supposed to work wonders." Kurogane took a sip and cringed.

"Oh come now, be a good boy and drink it all up!" crooned Fai. "It will make you all better." Kurogane held his breath and took another gulp. Fai smiled and gave him an approving pat on the head.

"Quit it!" Kurogane grunted, knocking Fai's hand away.

"See, you're feeling better already." Fai giggled. He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. He didn't think he could get away with sitting on the bed now.

Kurogane took a sip of the soup, which tasted a far cry better than the tea. "Any luck finding the feather?" he inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Fai responded. "It seems to be moving around, as it did back in the Hanshin Republic. But there are no kudan for it to be hiding in here."

"Where are the kids and that annoying white pork bun?"

"They are out looking right now."

"Is it safe for them to be out alone?" Kurogane asked worriedly.

"I believe so," Fai assured him. "They can't be far away if we can still understand each other, can they? During the day the city seems peaceful enough. It's a different story at night though. Apparently there are quite a few poor and homeless in this city, and the crime rate is rather high. But don't you worry. I wouldn't allow them to run around alone at night. How is the soup?" asked Fai, changing the subject.

"It's fine," Kurogane conceded as he gagged down another swig of the god awful tea.

"You must be hungry. You didn't have anything for the past two days, other than some water we managed to pour into you."

"And what about you? I bet you haven't eaten either." Kurogane glared at the mage accusingly.

Fai's gaze dropped to the floor. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. You need your strength to recover. I can wait until you're better." Fai had been reluctant to feed even before Kurogane got sick. He didn't like having to depend on Kurogane. It felt too much like receiving kindness he thought he didn't deserve. Fai tried hard to distance himself from his companion, but when Kurogane fell ill, his resolve crumbled. He could not sit idly by and watch the man suffer. He had remained by Kurogane's side, mopping his feverish brow with a damp cloth, while the normally strong warrior slept fitfully.

"Well, I'm feeling better now. You should drink." Kurogane held out his arm.

Fai gently took the offered limb, and tucked it back down by Kurogane's side. "You are far from better. You have been delirious for two days." Fai pressed the back of his hand against Kurogane's cheek, "and you are still running a fever. I am in much better shape than you are." He picked up the tray, with the now empty dishes, and turned to walk away.

Kurogane reached out and grabbed Fai's shirt tail. The blonde stopped, but did not turn around. "You can't keep refusing forever. I'm bigger than you, you know," argued Kurogane gruffly.

"That may very well be," Fai chuckled, "but you are in no condition to best me right now. Especially since that medicinal tea also contained a sedative which should be taking effect any time now."

As if on cue, Kurogane grew dizzy and his vision blurred. "Idiot!" he grumbled as he released Fai's shirt and slumped over on the bed. Fai smiled to himself as he walked away with the tray.

oOoOo

Kurogane was still sleeping soundly when Sakura and Syaoran returned that afternoon.

"Welcome back!" chirped Fai cheerfully. "Any news?"

"Unfortunately no," sighed Syaoran as he sat down at the table. "Mokona felt the feather briefly a few times, but every time we tried to find its location, it just seemed to vanish. It feels like we are getting nowhere."

"I'm sure our luck will improve," Fai said optimistically. "We will find it soon."

"Poor Mokona is all worn out," said Sakura, glancing down at the small white fur ball fast asleep in her arms. "How is Kurogane doing?" She looked over at him with concern.

"I think he is improving," replied Fai happily. "He woke up today, and even ate some soup. I made him drink the tea you bought too. You should have seen the face he made. It was so funny." Fai smiled at the memory.

"I'm so glad," said Sakura, relieved. "I was sure it would help. I'm feeling a bit sleepy myself. I think I will take a little rest with Mokona." She went and laid down on the other bed to nap.

"Have you eaten?" asked Fai. "There is still some soup left."

"Thank you, I'm fine," Syaoran said. "It's hard to go hungry with Mokona around. I think we stopped at every food stall we saw."

Fai laughed. "I'm not surprised. Kurogane will probably be as hungry as Mokona when he wakes up again. I think I may go out and get some groceries for dinner tonight."

"Well then, you better go now, and don't be gone long," warned Syaoran. "It will be night soon."

"Don't worry. I'll make it a quick trip and be home before dark," Fai assured him as he grabbed his jacket and slipped on his shoes. "Make sure to take good care of Kurogane while I'm gone."

"I will," promised Syaoran. He smiled as he watched the magician step out the door. The two men's relationship puzzled him. Fai and Kurogane seemed to protect each other as much as Syaoran wished to protect Sakura, yet neither was willing to admit they were doing so, or why they felt so strongly about it. Perhaps they themselves didn't know. Syaoran just shook his head as he stood to go check on the others. He didn't think he would ever understand adults.

oOoOo

Fai stepped out into the afternoon sunshine. The shadows were long as the sun was beginning to set. "I'll have to hurry to get my errands done in time," he said to himself. Fortunately, there was a produce market nearby. The couple who owned it were very nice, and often gave him extra for free.

"Good afternoon sir," greeted the vegetable woman. "Welcome back, and what would you like? We have some very nice eggplant today." She took a closer look at him. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Me? No, no, I'm fine. It's my friend who has been sick. He needs some proper food to build up his strength," Fai explained.

"Well, in that case, I recommend leeks," she suggested. "They are a sure cure for whatever ails him. That along with some fresh fish and rice should perk him right up." She began to load the vegetables into a sack.

"That does sound appetizing," agreed Fai. "Do you know where I might find some fresh fish?"

"Your best bet would be the fish monger down by the wharf. He always has the best fish."

"Where is the wharf? Is it far?"

"It's about a 15 to 20 minute walk from here in that direction, down the hill." She pointed down the street to the west.

Fai looked up at the sun as it sank lower in the sky. "I have long legs. I bet I could make it in 10."

The kind woman handed him the sack, bulging with far more vegetables than he had paid for. "You have been so helpful today, I don't suppose you have seen any unusual feathers lying about," Fai joked.

"Feathers?" the woman questioned.

"Yes, I know it's a bit odd, but my friends and I are searching for lost feathers," he explained.

"Well, if you are looking for something you could always try the Lost and Found Lady."

"The Lost and Found Lady?"

"She is an old lady who finds things and then returns them to their owners. I have heard some fantastic stories about the missing items she has found. Some have been lost for years before finally being reunited with their owners. She is like a legend in this city. I'm sure she could help you find your feather," the vegetable woman gushed enthusiastically.

"Don't believe a word of this rubbish," the woman's husband interrupted, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "The Lost and Found Lady is nothing more than an old homeless woman who forces useless trash upon unsuspecting strangers and then expects a reward for her efforts. Most people give her something just to make her go away. She's not all there, if you know what I mean." He tapped his head and nodded at Fai.

"Now Dear, be nice," the woman scolded. "You remember how she found my aunt's cat after it went missing."

"The cat was wearing an ID collar. It wouldn't have been that hard to find its owner," he argued.

"Yes, but how did she find the cat in the first place, huh?" she retorted, wagging a finger at her husband. He rolled his eyes and walked away, as she smiled with satisfaction at another argument won.

Fai giggled at the cute couple. Something about them seemed vaguely familiar. "Well," announced Fai, becoming aware of the time. "I'd best be going if I am going to make it to the fish monger's. Thank you so much for all of your help." He tucked the sack of vegetables under one arm and waved goodbye as he headed down the street.

oOoOo

Even though the air was cooling as the sun set, Fai was warm. He thought maybe it was because he was walking so quickly down the hill. He should have started for home right away, but the thought of fixing a fish dinner for Kurogane had him heading toward the wharf instead. He also felt a bit light headed. "I suppose I will have to give in soon and finally have a drink," he reluctantly admitted to himself.

He had no trouble finding the fish monger's shop, but he must have been too far from Mokona, because he couldn't understand a word the man said. After much gesticulating, nodding, and smiling, Fai managed to pick out a fish, and the man wrapped it in paper for him. Taking his fish under his other arm, he turned for home. The sun was now an orange globe, balanced on the horizon.

The hill seemed steeper now that Fai was walking up it. He grew more tired with every step, and his head began to ache. He could not keep up the pace he had set on the way to the wharf. He wanted to sit and rest a bit, but the sky continued to darken. He had promised to be home before dark, and Kurogane had probably woken up again by now. They were all waiting for him to return with dinner. It felt good to have someone waiting for him at home, so he pressed onward.

Fai had just crested the hill when he heard someone calling out, "You there, young man! Wait a moment." He turned to look down a side street and saw an old woman trundling toward him with a dilapidated baby carriage. When she reached him, she paused to catch her breath. She was dressed in an old brown overcoat, and her disheveled gray hair was pulled up atop her head. Her wrinkled face was smudged with dirt. Fai glanced down to inspect the contents of the carriage. Instead of seeing an infant, he was surprised to see a collection of odds and ends: an alarm clock, a rubber duck, a headless doll, a single pink shoe, and any number of other strange items.

"May I help you?" he asked. Still breathing heavily, she held up a hand to indicate that he needed to wait until she was ready. She fished around in the pockets of her coat until she came up with a flask, from which she took a large swig. After wiping her lips on her sleeve, she screwed the cap on, and the flask vanished back into her coat.

Finally refreshed, the old woman grabbed Fai by the arm. "I've found it," she announced. "I've found what you have been looking for." She released his arm and began digging through the carriage. "Just hold on. I know it's here somewhere." Fai watched in amazement as the old woman rummaged through the junk, now and then tossing something out onto the sidewalk, all the while mumbling to herself. Finally she reached down, deep within the pile, and a grin spread across her face. "Here it is. I knew I had it." She pulled out something and pressed it into Fai's hand. "Here it is. Your special thing. I know you have been looking for it for a long time. I'm sure you are happy to have it back." She grinned up at the one eyed magician, obviously very pleased with herself.

Fai looked down at the object in his hand. It was a doorknob; a plain, brass colored doorknob. "I'm sorry," he began, "but this isn't mine." He tried to hand it back to her.

"Don't be daft. Of course it's yours!" She pushed his hand away. "It's your precious item. Please take better care of it in the future. I will gladly accept that package as my reward." She pointed to the wrapped fish. "Even though it is but a trifle compared to the value of your special treasure." She reached out to take the package.

"But this is Kurogane's fish!" Fai objected, trying not to let it slip from his grasp. It was no use. The old woman easily snatched the fish, and quickly tucked it into her carriage. Fai now felt worse than before. His head hurt, he was tired, it was dark, and now he had lost dinner. He looked down sadly at the doorknob in his hand. "If it had at least been the feather…"

"I can't give the feather to you," the old woman interjected. "It's not your precious thing. I have to give it to the person it belongs to."

"You have the feather?" Fai asked incredulously.

"Of course I do, young man. Who do you think you're talking to!?" she responded indignantly. She began to paw through her pile once again. This time she pulled out a cigar box. Unhooking the latch, she slowly opened the lid. In a small room, not far away, a little white creature's eyes popped wide open. There in the box lay a shining white feather. The image of the glowing feather swam before Fai's vision and he reached out toward it. The old woman snapped the box shut, and put it back in the carriage.

"I've already told you. I can't give it to you," the old woman said, folding her arms in defiance.

"But that's Sakura's feather. She needs it," Fai pleaded.

"Well then, she'd better come get it, hadn't she?" the woman replied stubbornly.

"I'll take you to her," Fai answered excitedly. "Please follow me." He took her by the arm and began to tug her toward home. Unfortunately, he didn't make it very far. His fatigue, hunger, and illness finally got the better of him. The world began to spin around him, and he crumpled to the ground.

The old woman shuffled over and crouched down next to Fai's prone body. She reached out her grubby hand and poked his arm. He remained motionless.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped." She hefted Fai up with surprising strength, and unceremoniously flung his limp body over the baby carriage. After scooping up the bag of vegetables, she began to amble off down the sidewalk, slowly pushing the carriage and humming to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOo

When Kurogane woke, it was dark, but the room was illuminated by the glare of a street light outside. Someone was sitting in the chair next to him. Kurogane looked up, expecting to see Fai, but instead it was Syaoran asleep in the chair, his head nodding forward. Shaking off the annoying feeling of disappointment, Kurogane sat up with a groan. The noise disturbed Syaoran, who awoke with a start.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Syaoran with a yawn, troubled that he had fallen asleep.

"I'm okay," he replied. Glancing about, he saw that Sakura and Mokona were asleep on the other bed, but one of their group was missing. "Where's that idiot mage?"

Startled by the question, Syaoran looked wildly around the room. "Oh no! He didn't come back yet? It's so late. I have to go look for him."

He leapt from the chair, but before he could get anywhere, Kurogane grabbed his arm. "Don't be a fool, kid. It's dark out there. Who's going to go look for you if you don't come back? Sakura?" At the sound of her name, Syaoran stopped short. "Don't worry about that moron. He's a vampire, remember? He can watch out for himself. No point in you going missing as well."

"I suppose you're right," Syaoran reluctantly agreed. "He'll probably be home any time now, right? How about you? Are you hungry? Fai was going to bring back dinner, but I'm sure we have something around here."

"Do we have any sake?" Kurogane asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," Syaoran answered apologetically.

"Then I guess I will settle for some of that nasty tea. It did seem to help some." As Syaoran went to start the tea, Kurogane got out of bed.

"Are you sure you should be up?" asked Syaoran with concern, turning to look over his shoulder at the ailing ninja.

"I can't stay in bed forever," Kurogane replied.

"Well, just be careful then," he warned, returning to his task.

Kurogane made his way to the window, using the furniture for support. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass as he looked out at the street below. A group of loud drunks was passing by, shouting obscenities at each other and laughing obnoxiously. The wail of a siren and the barking of dogs could be heard in the distance. Kurogane stared out the window, thinking that if he glared hard enough, he would see the blonde magician walking up the street at any moment. "Where can that damned idiot be?" he cursed under his breath. "Doesn't he know better than to make these kids worry about him?"

"Tea's ready," Syaoran called from across the room. Kurogane tore his gaze away from the window and made his way back to the table. He grimaced at the smell of the tea, and recalled Fai cajoling him to 'be a good boy and drink it all up.' Kurogane shuddered at that thought, and downed the tea in a single gulp, causing him to choke and sputter.

"Are you okay?!" asked Syaoran anxiously, jumping up to rush to the ninja's aid.

"I'm fine," spat Kurogane gruffly, between coughs. He regained his composure and Syaoran sat back down warily, still keeping an eye on Kurogane just in case. Kurogane stared at his empty cup as he thought of what might have happened to Fai. Perhaps he had just gone off drinking. Maybe he got lost, and was too far from Mokona to ask for directions. Knowing Fai, it was probably something stupid like that. But what if it wasn't? What if he was hurt, or sick, or worse yet, dead? Kurogane shook those thoughts from his head. Why did the mage's fate bother him so much? Fai was a grown man. He could take care of himself. It was not any of Kurogane's business. Why did it matter where he was right now?

"Would you like some more?" asked Syaoran, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'll pass," said Kurogane, holding a hand over his cup.

"I wonder what's keeping Fai," Syaoran voiced his concern aloud. "It's not like him to be late like this. He promised to be home before dark. I can't imagine that he would wander too far off. He's probably really tired."

"Why would he be so tired?" asked Kurogane.

"Well," began Syaoran, "he hasn't really slept. He's been taking care of you since you got sick. I told him he should get some sleep, and he said that he would, but I don't think he ever did. A few times I woke up during the middle of the night, and saw him still sitting beside you. I think he was really worried about you."

"Stupid mage," Kurogane grumbled, scowling. "Always doing unnecessary things."

"If he doesn't return tonight, I will go out to look for him in the morning. Sakura can stay here with you," offered Syaoran.

"I don't need a nursemaid," argued Kurogane defiantly. "I'll be fine. I don't want you going out alone either. Take Sakura and that white fuzz ball with you. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" questioned Syaoran. "You're still sick."

"I told you, I'm fine!" Kurogane repeated forcefully. He had forgotten about the sedative in the tea, and he was starting to feel groggy again. He didn't want to pass out in front of Syaoran, and show that he was still weak. "We should both get some sleep. We will most likely wake up in the morning to find Fai sitting on my bed, with that stupid grin of his plastered on his face."

Syaoran smiled. "You're probably right. Well, good night then. Sleep well." He went off and lay down on a blanket that was on the floor next to the bed occupied by Sakura and Mokona. Kurogane just barely made it back to his own bed before his strength gave out. He flopped down and quickly drifted off into a deep sleep.

oOoOo

Fai awoke to the smell of fish and leeks. It made his stomach churn. He was lying face down on a hard surface, nothing but a layer of burlap beneath him. His whole body ached, and he was shivering. He was able to lift his head only enough to turn it to the side. It was too dark to see much, but from where he lay, he could make out the old woman holding a pan over a fire built in an oil drum. 'That's Kurogane's fish,' thought Fai sadly as he watched helplessly. He tried to call out to her, but couldn't find his voice. She took no notice of Fai, as she talked to herself while she cooked.

"Don't look at me like that Mr. Fish. You got yourself into this mess. If you would just look out for yourself for a change, you wouldn't be here would you? You would be swimming happily with your little fishy friends. You should have valued your own life a bit more, then your fishy friends wouldn't be missing you right now, would they? Hmmm? At least I get a nice dinner out of it. Too bad for you. This ought to teach you a lesson. Oh, but it's too late for that now, isn't it?"

She chuckled to herself as she removed the pan from the fire. She poked around on top of some wooden crates until she found a fork. She looked at it, wiped it on her coat, then examined it again. It must have passed her inspection, because she stuck it into the fish and pulled off a large chunk. After blowing on it to cool it, she began to nibble at the piece of fish. "You are quite tasty Mr. Fish. Your foolishness has allowed me to eat like a queen tonight. I am much obliged."

She had nearly finished eating when she looked down and noticed that Fai was watching her. "Oh, so you are awake now, are you? I suppose you want some of Mr. Fish, don't you? Well, I'm not a greedy woman. I'll share." She set the pan down next to Fai. A wave of nausea overcame him from the smell, and it was all he could do to keep from retching. He slid his hand up to cover his nose and mouth. She paid no attention to his discomfort, as she left the pan sitting beside him and walked away.

She returned a minute later with a dented tin cup, which she set down next to the pan. "Sorry I don't have any tea to offer you. You will have to settle for water. But you know what they say, beggars can't be choosers." She looked at him more closely. "Hmph, you're shivering. Are you cold? That's not much of a jacket you've got there. You should wear a nice warm coat like mine." She wrapped her coat around herself as if to demonstrate. "Well, you can't have my coat, but I'll go see what I can find." With this she wandered off again.

While Fai had no desire to eat the fish, he was thirsty. He reached out a shaky hand for the tin cup, but before he could bring the cup to his lips, it tipped over, and he watched in dismay as the precious liquid spread out on the ground. His vision blurred as tears welled up in his eye. He felt miserable and worthless. How could he be of any help to Kurogane and the others while in this condition? They didn't even know where he was. Would he ever even see them again? Perhaps they would be better off without him. If he wasn't with them, they couldn't be unhappy because of him. But deep down he knew it was too late for that. He had already become involved with them. He had shown concern for them, and used his magic to save their lives. It was as Yuko had said. He had become important to them. His hardships were their hardships. Kurogane had given him this life. It was no longer his own to lose. His life belonged to Kurogane. He had to protect it, but could he? A single tear slid down his cheek as he slipped once again into unconsciousness.

The old woman returned and tossed a knitted baby blanket over Fai. It was small, and partially unraveled, but it was better than nothing. "Not hungry are we? I guess I'll just take care of that for you then." She picked up the pan from the ground, settled herself down on a crate, and began to pick at the remains of the fish.

"Don't you worry, young man," she mumbled between bites. "You are a precious thing, even if you don't think so. They'll come for you. They always do. I'll take good care of you until then, so sleep soundly and have sweet dreams." She nodded as she licked bits of food off her fingers, then turned her attention back to the pan to finish off Mr. Fish.

oOoOo

**A/N:** Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the first. I just got a little carried away with that one. I also forgot that at this point in Tsubasa, Sakura's leg was injured. So let's just pretend that it's all better now, 'kay? If you are enjoying this story, or find any mistakes, please let me know. Reviews make my day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: **Spoilers for Fai's past in this chapter.

oOoOo

When they awoke the next morning Fai was still gone. Syaoran explained the situation to Sakura and Mokona. Sakura insisted on making sure that Kurogane was taken care of before they left on their search.

"I've made you some breakfast," said Sakura. "Would you like it now?"

Kurogane was sitting up in his bed, watching them get ready. "Just set it on the table, thanks. I'll eat it in a bit."

"Okay. Are you sure you will be alright alone today?" asked Sakura, a look of worry on her face.

His head ached a bit, and his muscles were sore from lack of use, but overall he felt better than he had before. "I'll be fine. I am feeling much better. That tea you got really seems to be working."

"Oh, I'm so glad!" she exclaimed. The broad smile on her face was as effective a cure as the tea.

"Just don't over do it," warned Syaoran. "We will be back soon, so get some rest. I'm sure we will find both Fai and the feather in no time."

"Mokona will find them!" The white creature beamed as it bounced up and down on Syaoran's shoulder.

As soon as the trio left, Kurogane got out of bed. He walked over to the window to watch the direction in which they had headed. When they were out of site, he went to the table to examine the breakfast that was left for him. It consisted of a bowl of rice porridge, a sliced apple, and a cup of medicinal tea. He ate the porridge and the apple, but he poured the tea down the sink. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

After finishing his breakfast, he decided to take a bath. It felt good to rinse off the several days worth of sweat. It was almost as if he were washing away his illness. Once he was rinsed off, he stepped into the tub and sank down into the warm water. He leaned his head back, and tried to clear his mind and relax.

It was of no use though. He couldn't get that bothersome mage out of his head; that tousled blonde hair, those deceiving blue eyes, that maddening grin, and grating laughter. Why did he want someone like that by his side? Though he would never admit it, he even missed the childish nicknames bestowed upon him by the magician. When Fai had awoken in Tokyo, and called him Kurogane, he felt as though his heart had been pierced. He had thought he would be happy not to hear those stupid names, but now he would give anything to hear that voice call out 'Kuro-pi!'

Everything about Fai aggravated Kurogane, but why? What was it about the mage that affected him so? Why did he take notice of every little thing about the man? He certainly didn't hate him. He may be annoying, but Fai had so far done nothing to warrant hatred. Then what was this strong emotion that Kurogane felt every time he thought of him? The fact that he didn't know was what made it all the more irritating.

Frustrated with this line of thinking, he got out of the tub and dried off. The only solution, as far as he could see, was to find the missing magician, and have it out with him once and for all. Maybe he needed to fight with him. Maybe he just needed to yell at him. Whatever it was, Kurogane was going to have to find him first. He quickly got dressed, and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

oOoOo

Knowing that Fai had gone out the night before to get food for dinner, Sakura and Syaoran decided to check all the local food stores. Mokona was safely tucked inside a bag that Syaoran carried, as there were no such unusual creatures to be had on this world. They didn't want to call attention to themselves, but it was a difficult task keeping Mokona quiet around all that food. After asking around at several shops, they found no trace of Fai until they got to the produce market.

"Yes, he stopped by here yesterday," confirmed the vegetable woman. "He bought some leeks for his sick friend. Such a nice man. Always smiling."

"Do you know which way he headed when he left here?" asked Syaoran.

"Hmm, let me think. Oh, yes! I suggested he get some fresh fish to go along with the leeks, and I gave him directions to the fish monger's down by the wharf," she replied.

"And how do we get to the fish monger's?" asked Sakura.

"Just as I told him, to the west, down the hill. It's about a 20 minute walk," she explained. Then she began to wonder about why these strangers were asking her all these questions, and whether or not she should be so free with her answers. They didn't look suspicious, but the really bad ones never did. Maybe they meant harm to that nice man. "Why are you looking for him anyway, if I may ask?" she inquired.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran, and he nodded to her indicating it was okay to explain. "He never came home last night. He is our traveling companion and a dear friend. We are very worried about him."

"Oh, I see. I'm so sorry," said the woman sympathetically. "If I see him, I will be sure to let him know you are looking for him. I hope that he is alright."

"Thank you," said Sakura.

"And thank you for all your help," added Syaoran. "This is our first real lead."

"Let me know if you find him," she requested.

"We will," assured Sakura. They waved goodbye and headed toward the wharf.

The vegetable woman watched them walk down the street. "Oh dear," she said. "Maybe I should have told them to check with the Lost and Found Lady."

"That would have just been a waste of their time," commented her husband, as he came out of the back room with a crate of cucumbers. "You know very well those stories are all nonsense."

"They most certainly are not!" she objected. She looked back to the departing figures with empathy. "But even if they were nonsense, sometimes, if something is very important to you, you are willing to do irrational things. I do hope they find him. Such a nice man."

oOoOo

Fai opened his eye and saw a dark gray sky above him. It was cold, and the air was filled with a foul stench. A tall tower loomed above him. It all seemed too familiar. Once recognition hit him, he sat up quickly and looked around in dismay. Lifeless corpses lay strewn about him, some piled one atop another. The closest one was that of a small child, thin as bone, with long hair and a tattered gown.

"Fai!" the mage cried out as he crawled over to the frail body, gently scooping it up into his arms. He held the body close to his chest, his head bowed. "Why? Why are we back here?" Tears began to well up in his eye. This was a place he had hoped he would never see again in his lifetime. His body began to rock back and forth, as though lulling the child in his arms to sleep.

Just then, a piercing sound filled the air. It was as if the world was being torn apart. A gash appeared before him, hanging in midair. As the gap widened, a familiar face appeared. Fai froze in terror, still clutching the small body tightly.

The man's voice boomed out, "You have failed! Have you forgotten that you are my pawn? To fulfill your wish, you needed to protect the princess. How can you protect her in the state you are in?" Fai simply stared at him, speechless. "Do you no longer wish to revive that whom you have killed?" the man asked, pointing an accusing finger at Fai.

Fai looked down at the lifeless child in his arms. "But I…" he began hesitantly.

"And the witch's pawn. You were intended to remove him, not befriend him. Who is more important to you? Your twin or that stranger?"

Fai looked down at his twin, pale and fragile, and then he thought of Kurogane, dark and brooding. The two were like polar opposites, how could he compare them? "Must I choose?" Fai implored. "They are both important to me." He looked beseechingly back up at the scowling face above him.

He had tried his best to keep his distance from his fellow travelers, but he had failed. He had put on his happy face, and concealed his past, but at least one of his companions had seen through his façade. Somehow Kurogane seemed to know that there was more to the mage than appeared on the surface. But even knowing Fai's weakness, the ninja was unwilling to give up on him. Even though at first Kurogane was reluctant to assist in their quest, he had become a valuable member of their group, and had helped all of them. He protected Sakura, trained Syaoran, and made Fai see the value of his own life. How could Fai bring harm to someone who had done so much? He truly loved his twin, and regretted the decision that had caused his death, but did he care for Kurogane any less? How could he choose between the two?

"If you can not choose, then I will choose for you." The man raised a hand up to the sky, and a dark form appeared above them. As it plummeted downward, Fai recognized with horror what it was. The body hit the ground with a sickening thud. Fai crawled over to it, dragging the body of his twin along with him.

The corpse lie face down. With effort, Fai rolled the body over, and Kurogane stared up at him with empty red eyes. He was covered in blood; the blood that should have given Fai life, but would now be the death of him. But it wasn't his own death he feared. It was his failure to protect those he had loved. Fai, Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona; he had failed them all. He threw his body over Kurogane's lifeless corpse and sobbed with grief. "I'm sorry!" he wailed. "I am so sorry."

In a makeshift shack, under a bridge, an old woman crouched down next to a young man as he cried out in his feverish sleep. "Poor thing," she cooed, patting him on the head. She pulled a rag out of a bucket of water, and wrung it out. She lay the damp rag across the sick man's forehead. "They better come for you soon, or there won't be anything left for them to retrieve."

She stood up and went over to the baby carriage. She pulled some things out of it, tossing them aside. Then she sorted through the piles of junk that lay around the hovel, and repacked the carriage with the treasures she had found; a toothbrush, a set of keys, a lone sock with a hole in the toe, and a plastic tiara that read 'Happy New Year.'

"Well," she announced, "I'm off on my rounds. Take good care of the place while I'm gone. Don't let nobody mess with my stuff. And while I'm out, I'll see if I can't find you a better cover." With that, she pushed aside the blanket that hung over the door of the hut, and wheeled the carriage outside to begin her day.

oOoOo

**A/N:** Sorry I am not getting this done as quickly as I had hoped, but school happened. I decided it was better to take my time than to rush through it. This chapter is a bit longer than the last, but not by much. Sorry. Please be kind and review anyway. Reviews, even bad ones, really make me happy. They let me know that someone is actually reading this besides me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	4. Chapter 4

oOoOo

"That foreign fella you mean? Oh yeah, he was here. Couldn't understand a word he said, but he's got good taste in fish. Sold him some of my finest." Sakura and Syaoran had wasted no time in questioning the fish monger once they found his shop.

"Do you know where he went after leaving here?" asked Sakura.

"Can't say as I do." The fish monger rubbed his chin in thought. "I suppose he headed back up the hill, near as I can figure. It was almost closing time, so I wasn't really paying much attention. Sorry I can't be of more help to ya."

"Thank you anyway," said Syaoran. "Sorry to bother you."

"Nope, no trouble at all. I'll keep my eyes peeled for the guy. Good luck on your search." The fish monger nodded at them, and then returned to pouring a bucket of ice over a bin full of fresh fish.

Sakura and Syaoran headed out of the shop and back up the hill. It was now well past noon, and it seemed as though the trail had gone cold.

"Mokona's hungry!" the little creature cried, popping it's head out of the bag Syaoran carried.

"Okay Mokona. We'll find something to eat. It is past lunchtime anyway. Now get back in there before someone sees you." Syaoran pushed down on Mokona's head, trying to force it back into the bag.

"But it's hot and boring in here. Mokona wants to see what's going on!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Sakura, stroking Mokona's head. "But the people in this world wouldn't know what to make of you. It just isn't safe for you to be out."

"I know," said Mokona, pouting. "But it still isn't any fun hiding in a bag."

Just then, the trio came upon a public park. Several food vendors were lined up along one side.

"I have an idea," said Sakura. "Why don't we buy some food here, and then find a quiet place in the park to have a picnic? We could use a rest, and Mokona could get out for a bit. It might cheer us all up."

"Sounds okay to me," said Syaoran.

"Yea! I want ice cream!" shouted Mokona, bouncing out of the bag.

"Not yet! There are still people around," cried Syaoran, shoving Mokona back down into the bag. "And you can have ice cream after lunch. We need to eat some real food first."

They bought some hot dogs and chips. It wasn't what Syaoran considered to be 'real food', but they didn't have much of a choice. They found an area off to the side of the park, surrounded by bushes, where Mokona would not be seen, and sat down to eat their lunch. Mokona happily downed a hot dog in a single bite.

At first they all ate in silence. Sakura was the first to say aloud what they were all thinking. "We haven't had much luck, have we? What should we do now? Where else can we look?"

"I'm not sure," Syaoran admitted. "I suppose all we can do is keep asking people if they have seen him. Going to the local authorities would draw too much unwanted attention. I'm sure they would ask questions we wouldn't be able to answer."

The silence returned until Mokona ate the last hot dog. "The real food is all gone!" bubbled Mokona. "Time for ice cream!"

"Okay," said Sakura, looking over at the cute ball of fur. Mokona could make her smile even at a time like this. "I'll go buy you some ice cream." She stood up and brushed the grass off her dress.

"Mokona wants to go too!"

"Alright," Sakura said, picking up the bag. "But you have to stay hidden."

"Mokona promises!" said Mokona, jumping into the bag.

"Do you want any?" Sakura asked Syaoran.

"No thanks, I'll wait here." He wanted to sit in peace for a bit and contemplate what they should do next. Sakura slung the bag over her shoulder and headed over to the ice cream cart on the other side of the park.

Shortly after they left, Syaoran heard a rustling in the bushes. "Back so soon?" he asked, looking up. "Did you forget something?"

But instead of Sakura's sweet face popping out of the bushes, it was that of an old woman. "Finally! I knew I would find you here," said the old woman. "It's taken me ages to locate…." The woman stopped in mid-sentence and looked at a surprised Syaoran. The woman glanced around the small clearing, and then back at Syaoran. "You're not who I'm looking for. My mistake. But I could have sworn…" The old woman's words trailed off as she shook her head and backed out of the bush, leaving Syaoran with his mouth hanging open.

Not long after, Sakura and Mokona returned, both carrying an ice cream cone, though Mokona's was nearly gone. Sakura was breathing heavily, as though she had been running. "Syaoran," she panted. "Mokona felt a feather."

"Yup, Mokona did!" Mokona exclaimed excitedly, then frowned and added, "But it's gone now."

"We looked around," said Sakura, "but we didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Well, in any case, it was a good thing that Mokona went with you," said Syaoran.

"Why's that?" asked Sakura.

"While you were gone, a strange woman poked her head through the bushes looking for someone," Syaoran explained. "She would have seen Mokona for sure."

"Perhaps our luck has turned around," commented Sakura with a smile. "We should continue searching before it changes again. Maybe we'll find both Fai and the feather now." Syaoran was not so optimistic, but he agreed that they should continue searching, so Mokona finished off the ice cream and climbed back into the bag. The three of them left the safety of the bushes, and returned to their quest.

oOoOo

Remembering the direction that Sakura and Syaoran had taken, Kurogane headed the opposite way. He stopped every person he saw to ask if they had seen a tall, blonde, annoying man. Most of them said no and then hurried on. Some were too intimidated to answer at all, and simply backed away from him, afraid for their safety. Eventually, they were no longer able to understand Kurogane, which scared them off even more.

"Damn it!" cursed Kurogane. "That damned pork bun must be too far away. Now what the hell am I going to do? Why did he have to go and disappear in the first place? It's not enough we have to look for feathers, now we have to look for idiots too." Kurogane wandered around awhile longer, but soon grew tired. It was well after noon, and he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"What kind of moron would build a city in a place with so many hills?" he complained as he sat down heavily on a bench at the edge of a rundown playground. His head was pounding again, and he was beginning to regret his decision to search on his own. With his elbows on his knees, he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his temples to relieve the pain. "I'll just rest here for a minute, and then head back," he decided. "Maybe the others had better luck." Kurogane only meant to close his eyes for a minute, but he succumbed to his fatigue and began to doze off.

oOoOo

At first Fai was alone in an unfamiliar room. Then suddenly Kurogane was there with him. "Kuro-sama!" he cried and threw his arms around the ninja's neck. For some reason, Kurogane did not object, and Fai was grateful.

"I've been looking for you, you know. You shouldn't wander off like that you idiot," scolded Kurogane.

"I know, I'm sorry," apologized Fai. "I promise I won't go away again. I want to stay with you." He hugged Kurogane tighter, and rested his head on his shoulder. Strong arms surrounded him, and he felt safe and warm. Fai could feel Kurogane's heart pounding in his chest, and it seemed to beat in rhythm with his own.

"I'm just so glad you're alive," Fai whispered, breathing softly on Kurogane's neck, inhaling his scent.

His smell was enthralling. Fai placed a gentle kiss on Kurogane's neck and discovered that he tasted just as delicious as he smelled. Before he realized what he was doing, his sharp teeth pierced the tender flesh, and a hot, salty liquid filled Fai's mouth.

"Oi!" Kurogane cried out in surprise, but he allowed Fai to continue.

Fai latched on and fed, as though he were a suckling infant. He gulped and swallowed Kurogane's blood ravenously. Fai could feel his strength returning as Kurogane's lifeblood flowed into him. It was like a drug or sex. He was overwhelmed as waves of pleasure washed over him, and he could not get enough of it. Fai was in ecstasy as he clung on and sucked relentlessly. He had never felt this good, nor desired anything so badly.

At first Kurogane did nothing to stop him, but the feeding seemed to continue endlessly. "I think you've had enough, haven't you?" He tried to push the mage off, but his strength was waning with each drop of blood that was drained from him.

In his mind, Fai knew he had to stop, but his body was not responding. It was as though he was compelled to drink. "No, no more!" he thought. "I have to stop. I'm going to kill him!" But try as he might, he could not make himself let go. He fought with all his might, but it was as if the vampire in him had a will of its own. There was nothing he could do.

Eventually, Fai felt Kurogane go limp in his arms, and still, he continued to suck the blood from his lifeless body. Not until Kurogane was completely exsanguinated, was Fai able to pull himself away. He looked down at the pale and shriveled body, as he wiped a hand across his lips. He stared in shock at his blood smeared fingers.

"What have I done?" he cried. "What have I done?"

Fai awoke in a cold sweat, his body shaking uncontrollably. He clutched at the knitted blanket that covered him, though it did little to comfort him. With much effort, Fai rolled onto his side, and curled himself up under the small blanket. Looking around, he realized he was alone. He watched the dust motes float in the light that filtered through the cracks in the tiny hut. Fai could just barely see the piles of junk surrounding him. A wet rag lay on the ground next to his head, and a new cup of water had been set near him. The thought of taking a drink made him remember his dream, and the emotions it had evoked filled him once again. Tears welled up in his eye as he struggled to stay awake. Every time he fell asleep, his deepest fears would become reality. The mask of cheerfulness he wore in the waking world did him no good in the realm of nightmares that he entered every time he slept. He sobbed quietly to himself until, despite his best efforts, he eventually drifted off once again into a restless sleep.

oOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience. Fai's latest dream has been floating around in my head for the past two weeks, and I was finally able to get it written, though I'm sure the version in my head was much better. Please be kind and leave a review. Reviews are very motivating. Thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

oOoOo

Kurogane awoke from a disconcerting dream. He couldn't quite remember what it was about, but it seemed to him that it had involved Fai, and it had not ended well. He contemplated falling back asleep to see if the dream would come back to him. Suddenly, Kurogane felt something knock against his foot.

"I said, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" a loud voice bellowed.

Kurogane looked up. The sky above was dark, but the sidewalk in front of him was lit by the harsh glow of a street lamp. Standing before him was a motley looking group of thugs. The leader stood in front, rapping his hand with a long metal pipe.

"You're sitting on my bench," he said with a sneer.

"Pardon me," replied Kurogane, now wide awake. He leaned back, stretched his legs out in front of him, his feet crossed, and spread his arms along the back of the bench in defiance. "I didn't see your name on it."

The leader pointed the pipe at a spot on the bench, just below Kurogane's arm. Lifting his arm and glancing down at the bench, Kurogane read aloud the word carved into the wood. "Ryanban?"

"That would be me," snarled the gang leader, poking himself in the chest with his thumb. "They call me that 'cause I'm in charge around here." He returned to slapping the pipe against the palm of his hand.

"I see," said Kurogane, standing up. "Well, I'll just be on my way then." While he would have enjoyed getting out some aggression on these punks, he resisted the temptation. He needed to get back home. It would be best just to let this slide.

"Not so fast," the Ryanban held up his pipe across Kurogane's chest, blocking his path. "I think you owe me some rent for sleeping on my bench."

"Yeah, rent!" chimed in some of the other thugs, as though it were a brilliant idea. Their leader was always full of brilliant ideas, and they were always willing to go along with them.

Kurogane glanced around at the assembled gang. There were seven of them all together. None of them looked like they were out of their teens. Most were armed with sticks, or pipes like their leader, but Kurogane could see the glint of a few knives. He wished he had had his sword. He might have been able to scare them off without causing any injuries. As it was, he would have to resort to hand to hand combat. While the ninja was confident he could handle them with no problem, he didn't really want to take the time to do so.

"Look," he tried to explain. "I think you're making a big mistake here."

"No, you're the one making the mistake mister," countered the Ryanban. "Either you cough up some money, or my friends and I will show you what we do with freeloaders around here."

"I don't have time for this crap," spat Kurogane gruffly as he knocked the pipe out of his way and started to storm off.

With the grace of the expert ninja that he was, Kurogane easily avoided the pipe as it was swung at him from behind. He whirled around and took out the Ryanban with a single blow. Seeing their leader knocked down, the others charged at Kurogane in retaliation. He fended off multiple attacks, and soon three more of them were sprawled on the ground, leaving the final three to contemplate whether it was worth continuing to fight for the pride of their Ryanban. They ultimately decided that it wasn't, and ran off into the darkness.

Kurogane sat back down on the bench, breathing heavily. Normally he wouldn't break a sweat fighting punks like these, but his illness had taken its toll, and it would be awhile before he had his full strength back. He was a bit relieved. Had they been more persistent, or if there had been more of them, they might have been able to wear him down before too long. After catching his breath, Kurogane began the long walk back to the apartment.

oOoOo

"Kurogane! You're okay!" shouted Sakura as she launched herself at the ninja the second he stepped through the door. "We were so worried when you weren't here when we got home."

"Kuro-pu's home, Kuro-pu's home!" chanted Mokona, joining the celebration by bouncing up and down on Kurogane's head.

Kurogane looked down sheepishly at the young girl embracing him. It was bad enough that Fai was missing, he didn't need to worry her by disappearing as well. "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to be gone so long."

"Why were you gone at all?" interjected an angry Syaoran. "You were supposed to stay here today while we went out looking. You're still sick, or had you forgotten?" He had done his best to comfort Sakura when they had returned to an empty apartment, but it was difficult for her to accept that two of their friends were missing. He was glad Kurogane had returned in one piece, but he was furious that the ninja had left in the first place, leaving no indication as to where he had gone.

"I felt better," Kurogane tried to explain. "And thought I could help with the search. I should have left a note or something, but I thought I would be back before you returned." An entire day spent searching, and all he managed to do was upset his companions. No excuse he could come up with would validate the worry he had caused. "I'm sorry," he repeated, hanging his head guiltily.

Sakura looked up at him. "You're bleeding!" she said in surprise.

"Huh?" He reached his hand up to touch his face, and sure enough, there was blood on his hand when he pulled it away to look at it. He must have gotten scratched in the fight and not noticed. "It's nothing," he assured the others. "I just got into a bit of a scuffle."

"All the more reason you shouldn't be out wandering around by yourself," Syaoran pointed out. "You are in no condition to be fighting, and what would you have done if you had been arrested or seriously hurt or worse?"

"Here, let me clean that up for you," said Sakura, trying to change the subject. She felt sorry for Kurogane. She could tell that he was more affected by Fai's disappearance than he was letting on. She pulled Kurogane by the hand over to the bed and made him sit down. Then she got a wet cloth to clean off his wound. Kurogane had been correct. It wasn't a very serious cut. Just enough to provide evidence that he had been in a fight. Things had not gone well for Kurogane today.

After Kurogane was patched up, they sat down to a late dinner. They all ate silently for a long time. Finally Kurogane spoke. "You're right, I shouldn't have gone off on my own today. It's just that I feel so useless, sitting here doing nothing. I've been cooped up for too long."

"I understand," said Syaoran. "We all want to find Fai, but like you told me last night, it's foolish to go out on your own. You didn't even heed your own advice. Imagine how we felt when we got home this afternoon and you were gone. And then it got dark, and you still didn't return."

"Look, I said I'm sorry," snapped an irritated Kurogane. "It's not about that damn mage. I don't care where the hell he is or what he's doing. I just needed to get out of here, okay? That's all!" Kurogane stood up and turned away from the table. "I'm going to bed," he announced. He stomped to the other side of the room, crawled into the bed and pulled the cover over his head.

Sakura stood to go comfort him, but Syaoran placed a hand over hers, and shook his head. "Leave him," he said quietly. "He'll be okay. This is harder on him than he is willing to admit. Everything will be back to normal once we find Fai."

"I hope so," whispered Sakura.

oOoOo

Fai sat with his back pressed up against the wall, and his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up and saw his companions standing before him. All of them, gathered there, alive and well. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. He tried to stand up and go to them. He got to his knees before the scowls on their faces stopped him in his tracks. They did not look at all pleased.

"I told them everything," said Kurogane. "They know all about you now; about what you have done; about what you are going to do."

"We thought you were our friend," said Sakura sadly. "How could you betray us like that?"

"But you never really were our friend at all, were you?" accused Syaoran. "You were just spying on us, and using us."

"Fai keeps secrets! Fai is a bad man!" rebuked Mokona.

Fai knelt before them, his eye wide, and his mouth hanging open, speechless.

"I think it's best if we just leave you here alone," said Kurogane. "We don't need you anymore. I don't think we ever did. We'll be much better off without you. I never should have tried to save you." They all turned their backs on him, and began to walk away.

"No, wait!" Fai pleaded. "It's not like that. You don't understand. You are my friends! I never meant to hurt any of you. I need you!" He tried to follow after them, but the floor inexplicably slanted upward, and he kept sliding back toward the wall. He tried crawling up the slope, but it just got steeper and he couldn't get a grip on the surface. The others continued to walk away, unaffected by the incline. He finally gave up the futile struggle, and watched helplessly as they reached the other side of the room, and disappeared through a door. When the door closed, it too vanished. Fai was left alone in the room, surrounded with nothing but blank walls. He collapsed to the ground. He had no tears left to cry, and nothing with which to console himself.

"It's just a dream," he told himself. But try as he might, he could not wake up. He was left to wallow in his own despair.

OOoOo

**A/N:** This is the shortest chapter so far. Sorry about that, but I think the story is nearly over. One or two more chapters ought to do it. I also apologize for the delay in the update. I was at an anime convention last weekend, and was sick the week before that. I had a fever, chills, headache, fatigue, and nausea. Sound familiar? I think I caught it from Fai! Payback for all that angst I've been putting him through. At least I didn't have any nightmares. :) If you could find it in your heart to leave a review, it would make me very happy. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **This first section was intended to be part of the last chapter, but I forgot to add it on. I apologize and hope it doesn't spoil the flow of the story. I'm also sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. And now, without further ado, on with the show….

oOoOo

It was dusk when the old woman finally returned to her hovel. She drew the blanket over the door aside and struggled to push her carriage in.

"I'm home!" she announced, "and I've got a present for you." She pulled something out of the carriage, knocking an empty cookie tin to the ground with a loud crash. This must have startled a cat that had been poking around in the piles of junk, because it gave a yowl and streaked out the door.

"Serves you right, you mangy freeloader!" the old woman yelled, shaking a fist at the departed cat. "Now where was I?" She looked around as if to get her bearings, and then noticed the blue plastic tarp she held in her hand. "Oh yes, your gift." She waddled over and crouched down next to Fai. He lay motionless on the ground, the inadequate baby blanket draped over his shoulder, a pained look on his face. She reached out her hand to brush his hair out of the way, and then felt his forehead. "Oh dear. You're burning up, poor thing." She shook her head. "Well, at least you aren't stone cold. That would mean you were dead, now wouldn't it? Can't have that happening. It would be terribly bothersome."

She set the tarp on the ground and looked around for the rag. She soon found it and dunked it in the nearby bucket of water. After wringing it out, she folded it neatly and laid it across Fai's forehead. "There, that ought to help a bit. And now for your new cover." She picked up the tarp and stood up. "Nearly brand new, this is," she said as she unfolded it. "You'd be surprised what people throw away these days." She shook the tarp open, and let it float down to cover Fai. "Granted, it's no down comforter, but it's bigger than that baby blanket anyway." She looked down in satisfaction at her handiwork and then returned to her carriage.

She pulled out the cigar box, and settled herself down on a wooden crate. She ran her hand over the smooth lid before lifting the latch. The glow from the feather filled the small shack as she opened the box. She gazed down at its beauty and reached out her hand toward it, but did not dare touch it. She could tell how powerful it was, and was happy just to be in its presence.

"I thought I found your owner today," she whispered quietly to the feather. "But I was mistaken. I'm getting closer though. I can feel it. I'm going to miss you though," she said sadly, "once you're reunited." She looked down wistfully at the feather and sighed.

"Well, that's enough indulgence for one day!" she said as she snapped the box shut. "Time for dinner!" She put the cigar box back in the carriage and pulled out a white Styrofoam container. "I love when people get tired of carrying around their leftovers." She opened the box to reveal some sort of rib meat slathered in reddish brown sauce, a few fried potatoes, and a roll. She picked up a rib and took a bite, tearing the meat from the bone. "Delicious!" she declared around the mouthful of food. She glanced down at Fai as she licked sauce off her fingers. "I'd offer you some," she said kindly, "but you don't look to be in the mood for food. Something tells me this wouldn't suit your tastes anyway. Be patient. Your meal is on its way. Won't be long now. I can tell." Turning her attention back to the takeout box, the old woman continued enjoying her dinner and paid no more mind to the sleeping magician.

oOoOo

"Kuro-sleepy are you awake? Kuro-sleepy are you awake?" chanted Mokona as it rolled back and forth across Kurogane's chest.

"I am now, you stupid fuzz ball," grunted Kurogane irritably as he sat up in bed.

"Wheeee!" squealed Mokona as it tumbled off Kurogane and onto the floor with a soft thump.

"Good morning, Kurogane," greeted Sakura with a smile. She stood next to his bed and held out a teacup to him. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," he replied, accepting the tea with a nod. "This isn't that medicinal stuff is it?" He looked up at her skeptically.

"No, this is plain green tea," she assured him. "I've made breakfast. Shall I get you some?"

"Sure, thanks," he responded before taking a sip of the tea. Sakura walked away to go fix him a plate of food. When he looked up again, Syaoran was standing next to the bed.

"About yesterday," began Syaoran, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"No, you were right," interrupted Kurogane. "I shouldn't have gone out alone. There was no excuse for making you all worry like that."

Syaoran was relieved. Things were stressful enough without them fighting amongst themselves. "It's okay. I understand why you did. I'm just glad you're okay. How about, if you're feeling better, we can all go together today?" Syaoran suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kurogane was glad things seemed to be settled as well. He wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up over the situation, and it bothered him. It wasn't as if he felt he needed to hide his emotions, like some annoying mages he knew, but it wasn't like him to overreact like he had last night. At least not to Syaoran. The kid had done nothing wrong, and had had a perfectly valid complaint. Kurogane was the only adult right now, and he needed to act like one. He resolved to be more dependable for Sakura and Syaoran's sake.

After they had all finished breakfast, they started out to renew their search.

oOoOo

As they headed downtown, the group decided that the day must be some sort of holiday in this world. It looked as though there was going to be a parade, because traffic was being diverted from the main street. Throngs of people lined the street, and banners adorned the shop fronts. Vendors wandered the sidewalks pawning flags, balloons, and colorful confections. Syaoran had his hands full trying to keep Mokona in the bag with all that was going on.

"I don't know how we are going to find anything in all this commotion," complained Kurogane.

"We'll just have to do the best we can," offered Syaoran as he pushed an excited Mokona back down in the bag for the umpteenth time. "I think the parade is starting. I can hear a band." Sure enough, they could hear the drums and bells of a marching band coming down the street. The crowd let out a loud cheer as the parade commenced. Confetti and streamers began to drift down from atop the buildings along the parade route.

The group struggled to maneuver their way through the crowd, all the while trying to stay together. "Sakura, give me your hand. I don't want to lose you." Syaoran reached out and grasped Sakura's hand firmly.

"Oh my goodness! Look at that!" exclaimed Sakura, pointing down the street with her free hand. There, bobbing behind the marching band, floated a huge black balloon creature. It had long flopping ears, a huge grin on its face, and a shining blue crystal in the center of its forehead. This was more than Mokona could stand.

"Black Mokona!" it cried, popping its head out of the bag. Syaoran no longer had a free hand to restrain it, so Mokona leapt out of the bag, and bounded down the street toward the giant balloon.

"Wait! Come back here!" shouted Syaoran futilely. He took off after Mokona, with Sakura in tow. The two wove their way through the mass of onlookers as Mokona easily put distance between them.

"Hey!" yelled Kurogane as he tried to keep up. He was too big to duck between the people easily, and he soon lost sight of the others. He finally gave up, and headed down a side street to escape the crowd. He didn't like being around so many people, and the noise was giving him a headache.

"Well, they can't blame me for wandering off this time." Kurogane decided it was best just to sit tight and wait for them to return. He leaned up against a lamp post, and closed his eyes. He very nearly drifted off to sleep standing there when he heard a racket coming from the alleyway behind him. Peering down the alley, he saw an old woman struggling to get something out of a dumpster. As he contemplated whether he should offer her assistance, or simply walk away, she managed to get the bulky object out and then turned and looked straight at Kurogane.

"You!" she hollered. Kurogane looked around behind him to see if she could possibly be yelling to someone else. There was no one else there.

"It's about time you showed up," she chastised. "Get yourself over here, young man!"

Kurogane was too shocked to do anything but obey. As he walked toward her, he saw that the thing she had retrieved from the garbage was the body of a store mannequin.

"Here, you carry this," she ordered as she thrust the mannequin into Kurogane's arms. He turned red as he stared wide eyed at the naked female torso in his arms.

"Come on, follow me," the old woman commanded. She grabbed the handle of a baby carriage and began to wheel it out of the alley. Kurogane just stared at her, speechlessly.

"What on earth are you waiting for? Let's go! You want your precious thing back don't you?" She turned and continued on her way out to the street. He followed her in stunned silence, almost as if he were compelled to do so.

As she led Kurogane onward, she mumbled to herself, though he could not make out anything she was saying. It was not long before they arrived at a bridge spanning a small river that ran through the city. They had long since left the din of the parade behind, and the only sound that could be heard was the water flowing in the river. Below the bridge was a ramshackle hut.

"Here you go," the old woman said, as she pulled aside the blanket that covered the entryway, and ushered Kurogane inside.

As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Kurogane seemed to return to his senses. He dropped the mannequin at his feet and looked around in confusion at the piles of junk that filled the shack.

"Woman, who the hell are you, and what did you bring me here for?" he demanded.

"Didn't your parents teach you any manners, boy? I reunite you with your precious thing, and this is the thanks I get? The nerve of some people!" she stomped her foot indignantly and crossed her arms in front of her chest to show her disapproval.

"What the hell are you talking about? What precious thing?" Kurogane was still confused. He had no idea how this old woman had managed to get him to come here of his own volition.

"Over there," she said in exasperation, pointing toward the back of the shack.

Kurogane looked in the direction she was pointing, and finally saw a tuft of blonde hair peeking out from beneath a blue tarp. Kurogane fairly flew to the other side of the shack and ripped the tarp away. There lie Fai, pale and motionless. Kurogane dropped to his knees beside him, and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Fai! Fai!" he called, quietly at first, but then louder as he got no response. When Kurogane realized he was shaking the unconscious mage, he stopped and tried to calm himself down. "What did you do to him?" he growled, looking up at the old woman.

"I saved him, that's what I did," argued the old woman. "He collapsed on the street and I brought him back here and took care of him. Which is more than I can say for you. You left him here for days. I thought you were never going to show up to claim him."

"How could I? I didn't even know where he was!" Kurogane retorted.

"Perhaps if you were more accepting and honest with yourself, your bond would have been strong enough for you to find him anywhere," the old woman replied sternly. "The question is, what are you going to do now? What is he worth to you? How are you going to save him?"

Kurogane looked back down at Fai, wrapped his arms around him, and clutched him to his chest. He could feel the heat from Fai's feverish skin burning through his shirt. As he held the limp body, his mind filled with the confusing questions that had been plaguing him of late. What did Fai mean to him? Why did he go to such lengths and make such sacrifices for this man? Why did he get so emotional when he thought about Fai? Only one answer made any sense. He cared for the mage, plain and simple. He couldn't explain why, and he had never felt this way before. All he knew was that he wanted this man to remain by his side. If that was going to happen, Kurogane had to act quickly.

Laying Fai down on his lap, he pulled out the small knife he carried on his belt. It had been made by the blacksmith that had forged Ginryu, and he had had it since he was a young boy. He pulled up his sleeve, and sliced through the skin beneath. Blood began to flow out of the wound and down his arm. Holding Fai with his other arm, he tipped the mage's head back so that the blood could drip between his parched lips. Soon the blood began to run out of the corner of Fai's mouth and trickle down his cheek.

"Swallow, damn you!" Kurogane shouted. For a long time, Fai showed no response as Kurogane stared at him intently. Finally, almost imperceptibly, Fai's reflexes took over, and he began to swallow the blood. Afterwards, he took a gasping breath, but he still did not awaken.

When Kurogane was satisfied that he could get him to feed no more, he tore off his sleeve, and wrapped it around his arm to staunch the blood. He then hefted Fai's body up with his other arm. The magician felt very light. Too light for a grown man. He had probably been losing weight steadily since they had left Tokyo. Kurogane decided that Fai was going to feed regularly from now on. He would make sure of it, even if he had to tie the mage up and force him.

Kurogane stood and headed for the door of the shack. The old woman cleared her throat, and Kurogane looked over at her. He had been so intent on the feeding, he had forgotten she was there.

"I thought as much," she said. "No wonder he wasn't interested in the fish. Now, about my reward…"

"Reward?" questioned Kurogane.

"That was an awfully nice knife you had there," the old woman commented.

Without thinking twice, Kurogane pulled out the small knife and handed it to the woman. "A small price to pay. It's yours, with my thanks." With that, Kurogane stepped out of the shack and headed back home with his most precious thing.

oOoOo

**A/N:** Thank you all for your patience. Please be so kind as to leave a comment. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	7. Chapter 7

oOoOo

Mokona easily made it to the balloon long before Syaoran and Sakura could catch up. They were, however, close enough to see as Mokona scrambled up the balloon, and perched on top.

"Wheeeee!!!" squealed Mokona, spinning around on top of its enormous black counterpart. Fortunately, Mokona could not be heard above the din of the parade. Most of the parade goers had not even seen the small creature at all, and those that had just assumed it was another parade decoration. All that Sakura and Syaoran could do was try their best to keep up with giant Black Mokona as it made its way along the parade route.

At last, after traveling down many blocks, the parade finally came to an end. The participants milled around a large parking lot, as the other bands, floats, and marchers filed in behind. The big Black Mokona balloon was taken to one corner of the lot, where workers began to deflate it. Sakura and Syaoran stood to the side, craning their necks trying to catch sight of their little white Mokona. Finally, Sakura spotted it sliding down the back side of the balloon. She held open the bag, and Mokona plopped inside. Sakura quickly closed the bag, and looked around, hoping that no one had noticed. Everyone continued about their business of packing up after the parade. Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"You've caused a lot of trouble you know," reprimanded Sakura, peering into the bag.

"Mokona's sorry, but Mokona misses Black Mokona." The mischievous creature looked ashamed for all of 30 seconds before grinning and adding, "And the view from up there was terrific!" Sakura just shook her head and smiled. It was hard to stay angry with such a cute little thing.

"We should head back to where we started, to see if we can find Kurogane," said Syaoran.

"You're right," agreed Sakura. "In all the commotion, I hadn't even noticed we lost him."

They began to backtrack down the parade route until they reached the place where the giant Black Mokona had appeared. The crowd was beginning to thin, now that the parade had ended, but there were still many people on the street. However, there was no sign of Kurogane.

"Maybe he decided to wait in a café," suggested Sakura. They checked inside all of the eateries along the main street, but could not find him.

"He must have gotten tired of waiting, and went home," said Syaoran. "I'm sure we'll find him back at the room."

oOoOo

They walked back home, only to find an empty room waiting for them. Syaoran was frustrated. He couldn't be angry with Kurogane, as it wasn't his fault they had been separated. He wished he had been paying closer attention, and had not let Mokona run off in the first place. Then he remembered that the reason that Mokona had been able to escape at all was because he had been trying to hold on to Sakura. There always seemed to be a price to be paid when protecting those he cared for.

"Should we go back out and look for him?" asked Sakura.

"What? Um…no…" stuttered Syaoran, as Sakura's voice tore him away from his thoughts. "No, I think it's best if we wait here. He will surely return eventually, and it would be best if he didn't find us gone as well."

"Then, how about if I get dinner started?" suggested Sakura.

"That sounds good," replied Syaoran. At least keeping busy will keep her mind off their missing companions. Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same for himself. He sat down at the table and stared at the door. He knew he shouldn't be angry, but the longer he waited the more aggravated he became. Kurogane should know enough to meet back here if they were separated. What was taking him so long? Had he fallen sick again? Did he get lost? That was a possibility. Kurogane had not wandered through as much of this city as Syaoran and Sakura had. Syaoran thought maybe he should head back out and look for Kurogane.

He stood up and was about to tell Sakura of his intentions, when he heard heavy footsteps approach outside in the hallway, and then there was a thumping on the door.

"Well, it's about time…" reproached Syaoran as he pulled open the door, but he stopped in mid-sentence and froze when he saw Kurogane standing in the doorway with Fai in his arm.

"Syaoran? What is it?" asked Sakura as she looked toward the door. There was a loud clatter as Sakura dropped the pot she had just taken down from the cupboard. She raced to the door shouting, "Kurogane! You found him! Fai, is he all right? What's happened to him? Is he sleeping? Here, I'll get the bed ready for him." She turned toward the bed.

"No, Sakura," said Kurogane as he pushed past the still stunned Syaoran and into the room. "The bed can wait. Go run a lukewarm bath. We need to bring his fever down. Not to mention the fact that he smells."

"Okay! I'm on it," said Sakura, heading to the bathroom to do as she was told.

"You wouldn't believe the heap of junk I found him in," Kurogane added. "Syaoran, here, help me get his jacket off." With Fai in one arm, and his other arm poorly bandaged, Kurogane couldn't do much.

"Oh, yeah, sure," replied Syaoran, snapping out of his state of shock. He went over and struggled to get Fai's coat off, while Kurogane shifted the mage's weight to accommodate its removal. Syaoran could see dried blood on Fai's face and neck. "Was he injured?" he asked.

"I don't think so," replied Kurogane. "Though I haven't really checked him over. I think he is just sick. Probably has what I had."

"The bath is all ready," announced Sakura, coming out of the bathroom. "I set out some towels as well."

"Good. See if you can find him some clean clothes for afterward." Kurogane carried Fai into the bathroom. "Syaoran, I'm going to need your help getting him undressed."

"Right," Syaoran replied, following Kurogane into the bathroom. It was a tight squeeze with all three of them in there. Kurogane set Fai gently down on the floor, and they began to carefully remove his clothing. It did not take long for Syaoran to notice that Kurogane was favoring his left arm. He took a closer look and saw the makeshift bandage. "Are you hurt?" Syaoran reached toward Kurogane's arm.

Kurogane pulled his arm away reflexively. "This…um…no. It's just…I fed him," Kurogane explained awkwardly. He wasn't sure why he should be embarrassed by this, but for some reason he was.

"Oh, I understand," said Syaoran, turning his attention back to Fai. He could tell that the topic made Kurogane uncomfortable. "Just make sure you get it cleaned and properly dressed."

"Yeah, I will," Kurogane assured him. They had finally managed to get Fai down to his underclothes. "I can take it from here. Why don't you see if Sakura needs any help finding clothes, or getting the bed ready."

"Sure, I can do that." Syaoran looked down sadly at the mage's frail body, then turned and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurogane finished undressing Fai, and gingerly lifted him up again. He weighed even less without his clothing, and Kurogane cringed as he looked down at the ribs protruding through pale skin. He slowly lowered Fai into the water, supporting him with his good arm to keep the mage from sinking below the surface. With his wounded arm, he began to sponge Fai down, removing the blood, sweat, and dirt that had accumulated over the past several days.

"Idiot," Kurogane mumbled as he bathed Fai. "If you're going to get sick, the least you could do is get sick while you're at home. You caused us a lot of trouble you know. Do you realize how worried those kids were? They looked all over for you. Disappearing like that. You should be ashamed of yourself. Even I went out looking. Spent hours wandering the streets. All for nothing. And there you were, all along. Lying in that dump…" Kurogane's voice trailed off. He looked down at Fai, and blinked as his vision blurred.

"Damn, now look what you made me do. I must have gotten soap in my eyes." Kurogane wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "The least you could do is wake up and apologize." Kurogane took a deep breath, and then continued with his task.

The cool water did seem to lower Fai's temperature, but he still showed no signs of waking. Kurogane lifted him out of the tub, and grabbed a towel to wrap around him. He dried him off as best he could and then called out to the others. "Did you find any clothes?"

"Yes, here," replied Syaoran. He opened the bathroom door a crack and handed in a pile of clothes. Kurogane got Fai dressed, and then picked him up with his good arm and stepped out of the bathroom.

"The bed's all ready," said Sakura. "I put on fresh linens, and the covers are turned down."

Kurogane laid Fai down on the bed, and pulled the blanket over him. He brushed Fai's hair away from his face, and felt his forehead. "I'm afraid his hair is still wet, but at least his fever is down. And he smells a whole lot better," he added.

"Sakura, could you keep an eye on Fai for a bit?" asked Syaoran. "Kurogane and I need to take care of something."

"Of course," she replied, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Come with me," ordered Syaoran, grabbing Kurogane by the arm and dragging him back into the bathroom.

"What's this all about?" asked a confused Kurogane.

"You haven't cleaned your arm yet, have you?" questioned Syaoran, as he began to remove the wrapping.

"Well, no, but…" Kurogane countered, trying to pull his arm away.

"No buts. I'm going to clean and bandage it for you. It wouldn't be good to let it get infected. Unless of course you would rather explain to Sakura why your arm is cut." Syaoran looked up at Kurogane and waited for a reply.

Of course Sakura had been told about what had occurred while she slept in Tokyo, but that didn't mean she needed to be reminded about all the gory details. "Fine," Kurogane gave in and held his arm out to Syaoran.

"Good, now let's see here…" Syaoran poked around in the medicine cabinet and found some alcohol and gauze bandages. He set about taking care of Kurogane's wound.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kurogane winced as Syaoran applied the alcohol.

"Oh, come on. Be a man," chided Syaoran.

"I am a man, but it still hurts." Kurogane pouted as Syaoran finished dressing the cut.

"There, all set," he said when he was done. "At least it was a clean cut. It should heal nicely."

"Yeah, it was a good knife," Kurogane replied, with no thoughts of regret whatsoever.

oOoOo

For the next several days, Kurogane watched over Fai. He still had not awoken, but his fever could now be managed with cold compresses. Kurogane had taken to feeding him daily, but only while the others were out searching for the feather. He was now more precise with the incisions, and could draw blood with just a small cut, unlike the first gaping gash he had hurriedly opened that day in the shack. Nonetheless, each day when the kids returned, Syaoran would surreptitiously make sure that Kurogane had cared for the wounds properly.

Kurogane also tried feeding Fai other things, like the medicinal tea. He was sure it would speed his recovery, but Fai would gag and choke on anything other than Kurogane's blood. He thought that perhaps, if the medicine was in his bloodstream, he could pass its benefits on to Fai during a feeding. So one day, right after the others had headed out to search, Kurogane brewed a large pot of the medicinal tea.

"I hope you appreciate this," said Kurogane as he gulped down the revolting brew. He positioned himself on the bed, with Fai's head in his lap, and leaned up against the wall. He waited a bit, until he began to feel drowsy, to be sure that the medicine had entered his bloodstream. Then he cut a small incision in his left wrist, and let the blood drip into Fai's mouth. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His right hand found its way to Fai's hair. He unconsciously began to rub it between his fingers, feeling its softness, like a child might caress the corner of a favorite blanket while falling asleep. Feeling more at peace than he had for a long time, Kurogane drifted off.

oOoOo

Fai lie on the floor of the empty room, staring up at the ceiling. Occasionally he would pace the perimeter like a caged tiger. But nothing ever changed. The walls remained blank. There was no way out. He was trapped and alone. He knew this was only a dream, but could not find a way to wake himself up.

The others had abandoned him, and rightfully so. He had deceived them. Kept his true self hidden. They would not have accepted him if they had known the truth. He was not sure which was worse, the prison he and his twin had been thrown in, or the one he found himself in now. For sure, the pit had been a horrible place, but this was a prison of his own making. He had built these walls around himself, rejected the feelings of others, and hid his own emotions. He must now reap what he had sown.

Fai stood up and walked over to the wall. He ran his hands over it, feeling the smooth surface. He pressed himself against the wall. It felt cool against his cheek. If he listened closely, he could hear the sound of his own heart beating. He closed his eyes, and pretended that it was the sound of someone else's heart, and that he was not alone. He did not want to be alone. Why had he not trusted the others to accept him? They had shown him so much kindness. They had done so much for him. They were all precious to him. One of them especially. The one to whom he owed his life. He pictured Kurogane's face in his mind; his angry face, his smug face, and his rarely seen smiling face. Kurogane, who had seen beyond Fai's illusion of cheerfulness, but still accepted him for all that he was. Fai did not deserve to have something precious, and yet Kurogane was precious to him. He could not deny it. But now it was too late.

Fai turned his back to the wall, and slammed his fists down against it. Why did it have to be now that he discovered these feelings inside himself? Pressing his back against the wall, he slid down to the floor with a clunk. Clunk? That was different. He hadn't heard that sound before. He looked on the floor around him and saw nothing different. He felt around with his hands and discovered a lump in his pocket. Reaching inside, his hand grasped something smooth and round. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was a doorknob. No, not just **a** doorknob, **the **doorknob. The one that the Lost and Found Lady had given him, claiming it was his precious item. How could this be precious? He stared at it for a long time.

"Well, this is a dream," he thought. "Maybe I should use dream logic." He stood up and faced the wall again. He pressed the knob against the wall at about the height where a doorknob should be. The wall began to soften, and the end of the doorknob began to sink in. Fai watched, wide eyed as a door began to form in the wall.

"Here goes nothing," he said, as he turned the knob and pulled. The door opened.

oOoOo

**A/N:** Sorry, I know that was a terrible place to leave off, and I will do my best to update soon. Please do not come after me with pitchforks and torches. Just leave a review instead. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	8. Chapter 8

oOoOo

Fai opened his eye. The first thing he saw was Kurogane, slouched against the wall, head tilted forward, eyes closed. "Another dream," he thought sadly. "Perhaps he's dead, or will wake up and leave me alone again."

Fai lie there, staring up at Kurogane for a long time. Nothing happened. Finally, Fai reached up a tentative hand toward Kurogane's face. He had barely brushed the skin, when Kurogane's hand shot up and caught Fai's. Startled, Fai gasped. Red eyes met blue. Kurogane took Fai's hand, pressed it against his cheek and, closing his eyes again, let out a deep sigh of relief.

Now Fai was positive he must be dreaming. "Just a dream," he whispered, his voice cracked and dry. At least it wasn't a nightmare so far.

Kurogane looked back down at the mage. "You're not dreamin', moron. You're finally awake," he said. "You've been sleeping more than Sakura. I didn't think that was possible."

"Where are we?" Fai asked, looking around for the first time.

"I brought you back home," Kurogane replied.

"Home…" Fai echoed. He liked the sound of that word. Though it was only a temporarily rented room, Fai liked the idea that wherever he was, with these companions, he was home.

Fai couldn't help but smile. Lying here, in a warm bed, his head in Kurogane's lap, and his hand still being held, he wished it could last forever.

As if he had read Fai's mind, Kurogane suddenly realized what he was doing and became uncomfortable. He released Fai's hand, and started to get up.

"No, please," begged Fai, clutching at Kurogane's shirt. "Don't go, not yet. Just a little longer."

"Fine," Kurogane conceded, leaning back again. "But only 'cause you're sick."

Fai smiled, and settled back down. He reached for Kurogane's hand and saw, for the first time, the smear of dried blood along the ninja's arm.

"Kurogane, are you hurt?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh that. It's just from the feeding. Aw, crap," Kurogane complained, pulling his hand away as he noticed a spot on the covers. "It looks like I got blood on the blanket too. Damn. I'll have to clean that up before Sakura sees it." Kurogane began looking over the rest of the bedding to see if there were any more stains.

"Feeding?" Fai questioned, as he grabbed Kurogane's arm for a closer look. He saw not only the fresh cut, but also several other scabs and scars on the dark, smooth skin.

"Yeah, and you should probably have some more. It looks like I got more on the bed than I did into you." Kurogane reached for the knife he had placed on the bedside table.

"No!" Fai cried, pushing Kurogane's arm away in alarm. Visions of his horrible nightmare came back to him. "I can't. I won't. I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me!?" Kurogane growled. "Now you're concerned about hurting me? You disappear for days. I don't know if you are dead or alive. Then I find you in a rubbish heap, looking like no more than a pile of bones. You think that didn't hurt? And now you're worried about an insignificant little cut? When I made the decision to be your prey, I knew what I was doing. I made the choice of my own free will, and I'll be damned if I am not going to follow through. Besides, I've been feeding you for days, and it hasn't killed me yet. So shut up and drink!" With this, Kurogane reopened the cut on his arm, and the blood began to flow.

"Kurogane…" Fai looked up at the scowling ninja, overwhelmed by emotion. "I'm sorry…thank you." Fai took Kurogane's hand in his own, and brought his wrist to his lips. He gently lapped up the blood that was seeping out.

Kurogane watched with satisfaction as Fai drank. This was the first time he had fed voluntarily, and Kurogane was finding the experience inexplicably relaxing. Again, without realizing it, he began stroking Fai's hair.

When Fai had finished, he tenderly kissed Kurogane's hand. "Thank you," he whispered once more.

Kurogane turned red. "Um…well…right," he stammered. "I'd better get this bandaged up so the kid doesn't lay into me." He slid from beneath Fai's head, and stood up. "Oh yeah, I have to clean the blanket too." He pulled the blanket off the bed, and looked around for a replacement. He spotted his cloak draped over the back of a chair. "Here, you can cover up with this." He tossed it over Fai and retreated to the bathroom.

"Kurogane is so thoughtful," said Fai with a smile as he snuggled up with the cloak, inhaling its scent.

A short while later, Kurogane emerged from the bathroom with his wrist bandaged and a wet blanket in his arm. He stepped out on the balcony and hung the blanket on the clothes line, then returned to the room. He discovered that Fai had fallen back to sleep clutching the wadded up cloak, using it more like a pillow than a blanket.

"Idiot," Kurogane grunted. He walked to the other side of the room, and grabbed the blanket off of Sakura's bed. "I'm sure Sakura won't mind," he said as he spread the blanket over the sleeping mage. "You can thank her later."

oOoOo

Fai woke up when the others returned late that afternoon. Kurogane was busy preparing a meal. He had already brought in the now dry blanket and had remade Sakura's bed.

"Kurogane, you've become very domesticated while I was away," commented Fai with a grin.

"Shut up, you!" growled Kurogane, waving a spatula at the mage.

"Fai, you're awake!" shouted Sakura with glee as she ran to his bedside. "How are you feeling? We were so worried about you!"

"I am doing much better now, thank you Sakura," answered Fai.

Mokona leapt out of the bag that Sakura carried, and jumped onto Fai's bed. "Fai's all better, Fai's all better!" the happy creature sang as it danced around on the bed.

"Oi!" called Kurogane from across the room. "Leave him alone you mangy furball! He is not all better. He's still sick, and you're not doing him any favors by trampling him."

"Mokona's sorry, Fai." Mokona stopped bouncing and frowned.

"It's okay," reassured Fai. "I feel better just seeing your smiling face, but I would appreciate it if you weren't quite so rambunctious."

"Oh! Mokona can be quiet! It's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques! Super Silence!" and with that, Mokona closed its mouth and pretended to zip it shut.

"Thank you Mokona," said Fai with a smile.

"So, can you tell us what happened to you?" asked Syaoran as he sat down in a chair next to Fai. He could no longer contain his curiosity.

"Well, it's all kind of foggy," Fai admitted. "I do remember going to get a fish, and I wasn't feeling well on my way back. I think I met a strange person, though that might have been a dream. I had a lot of strange dreams…" Fai stopped. He did not want to remember his dreams. "Then I woke up here, and Kurogane has been taking such good care of me, haven't you Kurogane? "

"Humph," grunted Kurogane in reply.

"And what have you kids been doing all day?" asked Fai.

"We have been out looking for Sakura's feather," Syaoran replied. "We haven't had much luck so far though."

"Sakura's feather…" Something nagged at Fai's brain. He felt like he knew something, but couldn't figure out what it was.

Syaoran continued, "We have searched every day since we came to this world, but there is nothing that seems to have any great power, nor have there been any unusual occurrences."

"If we hadn't gotten sidetracked looking for a certain lost person, we might have found it by now," griped Kurogane. "If it weren't for that crazy old woman, we'd probably still be looking for you."

"Crazy old woman?" Fai questioned.

"Yeah, there was this old lady I saw digging in a dumpster in an alley," answered Kurogane. "She led me right to you. I don't have a clue how she knew I was looking for you. She was a odd bird, that one."

"That's it!" cried Fai, sitting bolt upright and surprising the others. "The Lost and Found Lady has it!"

"Who has what?" asked Syaoran.

"The Lost and Found Lady," Fai repeated, the memories of that day coming back to him. "That's what they call the old woman. She has Sakura's feather!"

"How do you know? I thought you didn't remember anything," said Kurogane.

"I saw it. It was in her baby carriage," Fai replied.

"She did have a carriage when I met her, but I didn't see any sign of the feather," Kurogane argued.

"It was in a box. She opened it and showed me, but she wouldn't give it to me. She said she could only give it to its owner. Sakura needs to retrieve it herself," explained Fai.

"Oh Fai," cried Sakura, giving him a hug. "This is a lucky day after all. You are finally awake, and you found my feather. Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, Princess," said Fai, returning the hug.

"That's all well and good, but it's too late to go get the feather now," Kurogane said, looking out the window at the darkening sky. "I think I can find that crappy shack again. In the morning, I will take Sakura with me, and Syaoran can stay here with Fai."

"What about Mokona?" Mokona chimed in, breaking the vow of silence.

"As much as I may regret it, Mokona should probably come with us," said Kurogane reluctantly.

"Yea! Mokona gets to go too!" Forgetting its promise, Mokona began bouncing on the bed again.

"I said quit it, pork bun!" Kurogane scooped up Mokona off the bed, and deposited it into Syaoran's lap. "Let's see if you can make that secret technique of yours last through dinner." Kurogane stalked off to finish making the meal.

"Here," said Syaoran, handing Mokona to Sakura. "I'll help set the table." He left Fai and Sakura alone with the once again silent Mokona.

"Speaking of dinner," said Sakura quietly to Fai, "have you been fed?"

"I…um…well…" Fai replied awkwardly. He wasn't sure what to say. Although he had finally accepted Kurogane's blood, he still felt uncomfortable, especially discussing it with Sakura.

"Don't worry," Sakura assured him. "I know. They think I don't, but I do. And it's okay with me. Perhaps it is not the best of situations, but if it means you can still be with us, then I am happy."

"Thank you for your understanding, Princess," said Fai. "And in answer to your question, as I mentioned before, Kurogane has been taking very good care of me. Now you should go have something to eat as well. I think I am going to take a little rest. It has been a very eventful day." Fai lay back down on the bed as Sakura stood up.

Sakura pulled the blanket up over his shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight Fai, sweet dreams." Then she went to join the others for dinner.

oOoOo

**A/N:** I apologize that this is one of the shortest chapters so far, but I figured it was better to post a short chapter than to leave you with that cliffhanger for too long. I hope this is a more satisfying place to leave off, since I probably won't get a chance to write more until Christmas vacation. Thanks to all of you who have left comments and reviews. They are very much appreciated. Please continue. They make my day!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	9. Chapter 9

oOoOo

The room was dark and quiet. The only sound Fai could hear was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Sakura and Mokona were asleep on the bed at the far side of the room, and Syaoran lay sleeping on the floor beside them. Fai looked up to find Kurogane sleeping in the same position he had been in when the mage had first awoken. Kurogane's hand rested on Fai's chest. Fai took the strong hand in his own. Surprisingly, the ninja did not awaken at the touch. The mage slowly brought the hand to his lips, kissed it gently and then pressed it against his cheek. "Thank you," Fai whispered. "Thank you for being beside me."

The mage lie peacefully, his head nestled on Kurogane's lap. Just as he was beginning to think that happiness might not be out of his reach, he heard a sound that made his blood run cold. It was a sound he had heard before, both in the waking world and in dreams. The sound made his short lived tranquility crumble around him.

The gap appeared in the wall behind Kurogane. No face could be seen, but the voice was unmistakable. "I warned you not to befriend him," it bellowed. Suddenly, with a grotesque squelching noise, a large curved sword sliced through Kurogane's body. The bloodied blade protruded from his chest, mere inches above Fai's face. The mage lie, terrified, as the blade slowly began to recede. Once it was completely withdrawn, Kurogane's body slumped over on top of Fai.

For a moment, Fai lie frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't fair. Was he not allowed a single moment of contentment? Was he that horrible a person to deserve nothing but misery? 'No!' he thought. 'I can't allow this to happen!'

"Kurogane!" Fai cried, finding his voice. Using all his strength, Fai pressed both hands against Kurogane's chest trying to push him up. "Please be alive!" he begged. If he was already dead, nothing could be done, but if the ninja was still alive, Fai could ask the witch for a wish. He would do anything to save Kurogane, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Just as Fai managed to get Kurogane upright, the ninja lifted his head and opened his eyes. "Fai?" Blood gurgled from his mouth as he spoke. Fear and hope filled Fai's heart at the same time. There was still a chance. But, as always, happiness eluded him once again. The momentum of Kurogane's body carried him backwards into the gap. Time seemed to move in slow motion. Fai clutched desperately at the ninja's clothing, but Kurogane slipped from his grasp and disappeared into the blackness. As soon as he was gone, the gap closed, leaving nothing behind but a blank wall.

Fai pounded furiously on the wall. "Kurogane!" he screamed. "Kurogane!"

oOoOo

"Shut up already, moron! I'm right here. You're going to wake the kids you idiot!" Kurogane reached out to try and grab the mage's flailing arms.

Fai sat bolt upright and opened his eye. He looked around wildly, his breath coming in short gasps and his heart pounding in his chest. The room was dark, and Kurogane was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Fai firmly by the wrists. Fai's whole body was trembling uncontrollably, and he was covered in a cold sweat.

"You…you were gone," Fai whispered breathlessly as he slumped against Kurogane.

Kurogane released Fai's wrists and wrapped his arms around the mage. He pulled him close and held him tightly in an attempt to stop the shaking. "I'm not gone," he assured him. "I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare. Now settle down, would you?" Kurogane looked around and was glad to see that the others were still sound asleep.

"I thought…I thought they were done…the nightmares," panted Fai as he began to calm down in Kurogane's arms.

"I don't know exactly what you've been through, but it seems you've lived your whole life being miserable, even though you try to hide it. It's not going to go away overnight," explained Kurogane.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fai denied automatically. His body tensed once again, and he tried to pull away. This only caused Kurogane to intensify his hold on the mage.

"Don't waste your breath," said Kurogane. "Your little games won't work on me."

It did not take long for Fai to realize it was futile to continue struggling against Kurogane's strength. He gave up and let his body go slack once again. "I know," Fai admitted meekly. "But it will be a hard habit to break." He rested his head against Kurogane's shoulder. 'Please, let this not be another dream,' Fai prayed silently.

The pair sat quietly for awhile, just holding each other. Kurogane was the first to come to his senses, and become uncomfortable with the position they were in. "Umm…well," he mumbled, releasing Fai from his embrace. "Are you feeling okay now? Do you think you can sleep?"

"I can try," Fai replied, lying back down.

"I can sit here until you fall asleep," offered Kurogane. "If you want," he added, turning a bit red.

"Thank you," said Fai with a genuine smile that made Kurogane glad he had offered.

oOoOo

The next morning Kurogane and Sakura prepared to leave on their search for the Lost and Found Lady. Fai's eye followed Kurogane around the room as he got ready to go. He did not want the ninja to leave, but he could say nothing. He knew he had to go. It was important that they get Sakura's feather back. Fai was not used to being selfish, and it made him feel guilty. He continued to watch in silence from his bed.

"You're sure you know where you are going?" asked Syaoran for the fifth time. He trusted Kurogane, but was still concerned about Sakura being out of his sight.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll find it. How many bridges can there be? Don't worry, I'll have Sakura back here before you know it," Kurogane assured him. "And you," he added, pointing to Fai. "Make sure you stay in bed. You're still sick. Can't have you wandering all over the place."

"I'll be sure to stay right here, Doctor Kurogane. Good luck. Come back safely." Fai smiled wistfully as he pulled the covers up to his chin. Kurogane grunted in reply.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked. She held a bag open and Mokona jumped inside with a squeal.

"Yeah," Kurogane said, but then he hesitated, looking over at Fai. "You know, it's pretty warm today. I don't think I am going to need this." He unfastened the clasp on his cloak, and removing it from his shoulders, tossed it nonchalantly onto Fai's bed. Fai smiled once again as he reached for the cloak. Kurogane turned and walked out the door.

"Here, do you want me to take that and hang it up?" offered Syaoran, reaching out for the cloak.

"No, it's okay," said Fai, clutching the cloak tightly. "I'm feeling a bit chilly. It will help keep me warm." Fai pulled the cloak up, wrapping it around himself and tucking part of it under his head. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

Syaoran looked down at him and smiled knowingly before turning away to find something to keep himself busy until Sakura returned.

oOoOo

"How many freakin' bridges are there in this damn city!?" thundered Kurogane as they once again came up empty handed.

"It'll be okay," Sakura said soothingly. She patted him on the arm, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure we will find the right one soon."

They had been walking for hours. They first headed to where Kurogane thought he remembered the shack had been, but there wasn't even a bridge there. Kurogane recalled little about his walk home carrying Fai. He was on a mission to get Fai home safely, and he had let his instincts guide him. Now, trying to retrace his steps was proving difficult.

After wandering around for a bit they finally found the river. They decided that if they followed it long enough, they would eventually come to the right place. They found several bridges that looked as though someone had been living under them. They even came across some of the occupants at home. However, the residents made it clear that guests were not welcome. Kurogane and Sakura did not even have the opportunity to ask about the Lost and Found Lady's whereabouts before being shooed away. If Kurogane had been alone, he was sure he could have convinced them to cooperate, but he didn't want to risk Sakura's safety, so they moved along quickly.

Just when they were about ready to give up for the day, Kurogane began to notice some things that looked familiar. "This way!" he said, taking Sakura by the hand and pulling her along. "I'm sure of it!" He led her down a walkway next to the river, and to a chain link fence. A large portion of the fence had been torn down, and was lying flat on the ground. It clattered beneath their feet as they walked over it. Up ahead they could see a bridge with a small shack under it.

"Yo, Lady, you home?" Kurogane called as they approached the hut. Not getting a response, he knocked carefully on the wall. He was afraid if he pounded too hard, the whole thing would collapse like a house of cards. "Hey, you in there? We're coming in," he announced before pulling aside the blanket that served as a door. The inside of the shack was just as he remembered it. Piles of junk filled every corner. The blue tarp still lay on the floor where he had found Fai. There was no sign of the Lost and Found Lady.

"Just great! We finally find the place, and no one's home," Kurogane griped.

Sakura looked warily around the room. "Should we be in here if no one is here? Maybe we should wait outside." Something about the cluttered space made Sakura uneasy. The thought that someone actually lived here made her uncomfortable. She was sure there were poor people in Clow Country, but certainly they didn't live like this, did they?

"Wait a minute," said Kurogane taking the bag that Sakura had been carrying. "Hey! Pork bun, get out here."

Mokona stuck its head out of the bag and grinned. "As you command Kuro-poo!"

"Why you annoying little…" Kurogane was about to bring his fist down upon Mokona's head, but he gritted his teeth and restrained himself. "Just tell us, furball, do you feel a feather here?"

Mokona clamped its eyes shut, and concentrated for a moment. "Nope, no feather here."

"That idiot mage," Kurogane grumbled. "He probably hallucinated the whole thing. The old lady never had the feather at all. All that searching for nothing. Damn it!" Kurogane thrust the bag with Mokona in it back into Sakura's arms. He stomped out of the shack and Sakura followed quickly behind. She did not want to be left alone in there. The thought that Fai had spent days in that place made her shudder. No one should have to live like that.

"Wait!" Sakura called after Kurogane as he stormed off away from the shack. "Maybe she has it with her. Remember, Fai said something about it being in a baby carriage."

"That's right," Kurogane said stopping in his tracks. He remembered the carriage that the old woman had when he first met her. "I'll bet she takes that with her whenever she goes out."

"Yes," agreed Sakura. "So all we have to do is wait here for her to return."

"That's probably our only option at the moment. It would be stupid to go looking for her. She could be anywhere." Kurogane found a wooden crate for Sakura to sit on while they waited. He leaned up against a cement support under the bridge where he could see if anyone approached.

They waited for a long time. They were both tired and hungry. Mokona was neither, since it had ridden in the bag the whole way, and had finished off the snacks that had shared the ride. The sky began to darken, and the air began to cool. Kurogane looked over at Sakura, who sat chatting with Mokona. She rubbed her arms to warm them.

"Hey, are you cold?" Kurogane called over to her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she assured him with a smile.

Kurogane thought of lending her his cape, but then remembered he had left it behind. "I'm such a sucker," he mumbled.

"Pardon, did you say something?" asked Sakura.

"No, nothing," he said with a scowl. "What is taking that woman so long? Doesn't she ever come home?" he complained.

"Maybe we should just try again tomorrow," suggested Sakura. "It is getting kind of late. And at least we know where it is now, so we won't have to spend time looking."

"I guess so," Kurogane agreed. "Come on, let's go then." As they walked away from the bridge, they made sure to pay attention to the shop fronts and other landmarks so that they could find the place again more easily. The street signs did them little good, because though Mokona allowed them to understand the spoken language in this world, they were still unable to read the strange markings on the signs.

They arrived home to find a restless Syaoran. Fai had slept most of the day, and was still sleeping cuddled up with Kurogane's cloak, so Syaoran had very little to do.

"Did you find it?" he asked as soon as they came in. "Did you get the feather back?"

"No, it wasn't there," said Kurogane. "We found the place, but the old lady never showed up." He dropped his boots by the door, and sat down heavily in a chair by the table. He glanced over at the sleeping mage, and felt his ears go red. "Idiot," he whispered under his breath.

"It's okay," said Sakura, optimistically. "I'm sure we will find her tomorrow. At least we know where we are going now so we won't have to spend half of the day looking under every bridge."

"Why?" asked Syaoran. "Did you have trouble finding the place today?"

"Yup!" squealed Mokona. "Kuro-rin was really lost!"

"Shut up, fuzz ball!" growled Kurogane, taking a swing at Mokona who bounced out of the way in the nick of time.

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry," she said. "We found it in the end didn't we? I am sure we will have better luck finding the feather tomorrow. We can't leave this world until Fai is feeling better anyway."

"You have a point there," acknowledge Syaoran. "It wouldn't be safe traveling into an unknown world with him in that condition. He seems to be improving though. A few more days and he should be good as new. I imagine his vampire blood will speed his recovery." Realizing what he just said, Syaoran glanced around nervously. He knew that Kurogane didn't feel comfortable discussing Fai's condition around Sakura. If Sakura was bothered by what he said, she didn't seem to show it, and Kurogane was looking at Fai, seemingly lost in thought. "I hope you're hungry," he announced, quickly changing the subject. "I may not be as good a cook as Sakura or Fai, but I had nothing better to do, so I prepared dinner."

"Thanks, Syaoran. It smells delicious!" said Sakura.

"Yum! Mokona's hungry too!" declared the little white creature.

"How about you, Kurogane? Are you going to join us? Kurogane?" Syaoran called to him.

Kurogane was still staring at Fai. He had been worrying because he hadn't been able to feed Fai yet today. He wondered when he would be able to do it. Perhaps after the others had gone to sleep. He was afraid that if he didn't insist on regular feedings, Fai would start resisting again, claiming that he didn't need to eat. But now, more than ever, it was important that he build up his strength again. Besides, for some odd reason, Kurogane had begun to look forward to the feedings. He found it somehow relaxing. Of course he would never admit that to anyone, especially Fai.

Kurogane heard Syaoran calling his name. "Huh…what?" he said, finally turning to look at the boy.

"Are you hungry? Would you like some dinner?" Syaoran repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, I was just…never mind…" he trailed off as he felt his face flush red once again. That had been happening all too often lately. "I'll just go…um…wash up then." Kurogane excused himself to the bathroom to hide his embarrassment, while the others set the table for dinner.

oOoOo

That evening, after he was sure that the others were asleep, Kurogane crept silently over to Fai's bed.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered, gently shaking Fai's shoulder.

"Hmmm," mumbled Fai, rubbing the sleep from his eye. "Oh, Kurogane, you're back. Did you get the feather?"

"We can discuss that tomorrow," said Kurogane, trying to avoid the subject. "Right now you need to eat. You haven't had anything since yesterday."

"But Kurogane," Fai yawned. "It's so late. Aren't you tired? You should get some sleep. I'll be fine until tomorrow."

"We might not have a chance tomorrow with the kids around. If I get too tired, I'll just lean up against the wall." Kurogane sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No!" said Fai in a panic. "Not by the wall!"

"Quiet down, would you? What's your problem? Do you want to wake them all up?" Kurogane poked his thumb toward their sleeping companions on the other side of the room.

Fai lowered his voice. "No, it's just…I…well…" He shifted his body over on the bed until his own back was pressed up against the wall. "See, there's plenty of room," he said, indicating the space next to him on the bed. "You can lie down too, and get some much needed rest." He patted the bed beside him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" scoffed Kurogane. "I'm not going to lie down with you."

"Please?" begged Fai with his best puppy dog look. "I won't drink unless you do," he threatened.

Kurogane considered continuing the argument, but was afraid they would wake someone, and then Fai wouldn't eat at all. "Fine," he agreed begrudgingly. He lay down in the offered space, and began unwrapping a bandage from around his wrist. He reopened a cut from the day before, and blood began to trickle down his arm. "Here, now drink," he ordered, thrusting his hand at Fai.

"Thank you," said Fai as he accepted the offer. He took Kurogane's hand, and began lapping up the warm crimson fluid.

Kurogane's body relaxed as Fai fed. His eyelids grew heavy, and the exhausting events of the day caught up with him. He was soon fast asleep.

Fai finished feeding, and gently licked the wound until the bleeding stopped. He carefully rewrapped the bandage around Kurogane's wrist, and then pulled the covers up over the both of them.

"Goodnight, Kurogane," whispered Fai, before snuggling in to fall back to sleep.

oOoOo

**A/N: **I apologize profusely for the amount of time it took me to post this chapter. If it is any consolation, I think it is the longest chapter so far. I had a few pages written a week or so ago, but it wasn't working right. I forced myself to sit down yesterday and work on it, and it finally started to come together. Thank you for your patience. Please leave a review to make me happy. J

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	10. Chapter 10

oOoOo

Kurogane felt warm and comfortable. He hadn't slept so well for a long time. He did not want to move. Finally, he opened his eyes. He found himself face to face with a sleeping Fai. He studied the visage before him. It reminded him of a sleeping child. The skin was so smooth and fair compared to his own. Wisps of soft blonde hair fell across the black patch that covered his missing eye. His other eye remained still. The mage must have been sleeping too soundly to dream. Fai's eyelashes were unbelievably long and curled upward. Many a woman would kill for eyelashes like that, Kurogane thought. Kurogane's eyes fell to Fai's lips. They were thin and slightly parted. They looked so soft, Kurogane felt the urge to touch them.

It was this thought that snapped Kurogane fully awake. What was he thinking?! He rolled backward, and only his ninja skills kept him from falling out of the bed completely. He jumped to his feet next to the bed and looked down at Fai. The sudden movement must have disturbed the mage's slumber, because he moaned and rolled over, but stayed asleep. Kurogane quickly glanced over at the others. They were all still sleeping as well. He breathed a sigh of relief. If he had been caught sharing the bed with Fai, he would never live it down. He could almost hear Mokona singing _Fai and Kurogane, sitting in a tree…_He shuddered at the thought and stalked off to take a bath before the others woke up.

oOoOo

For the next few days, Kurogane and Sakura sat at the old woman's shack waiting for her to return, but she never did. There was evidence that she had been there at some point. Things had been moved around, and new junk had been added to the pile. It seemed as though she only returned at night, and no matter how early they arrived in the morning, she was always gone before they got there.

"Perhaps we could leave her a note," Syaoran suggested one evening after they had returned empty handed once again.

"Yeah, and who's going to write it?" asked Kurogane. "I can't figure out the scribbles they call writing in this place, can you?"

"I suppose not," conceded Syaoran. "And there is no guarantee that she could read it even if we could write it."

"Why don't we just go at night when she will be at home?" proposed Sakura.

"No, it's too dangerous," objected Syaoran. "It wouldn't be safe for you to go out so late at night."

"But Kurogane would be there. We'd be fine," she assured him.

"Out of the question!" Syaoran was not about to let Sakura wander the streets at night, even with Kurogane at her side. Not that he doubted Kurogane's skills, but if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Not wanting the conversation to escalate to a full blown argument, Fai spoke up. "Why don't Syaoran and Kurogane go at night and ask her to meet somewhere during the day? They were able to defeat the oni in Oto, they ought to be able to handle any ruffians they might find in this world."

Syaoran and Kurogane looked at one another. The solution was so simple they didn't know why they hadn't thought of it before.

"Alright, that sounds good, but not tonight," said Syaoran. "We should be fully rested before we head out."

And so it was agreed. Kurogane and Syaoran would go the following night and ask the old woman to meet up with them during the day so that Sakura could get her feather back.

oOoOo

The next day was rainy. Since there was no need to go out, they all stayed in together; eating, talking, laughing, and playing cards. Fai was feeling much better, and could be out of bed for longer periods of time before tiring. He was enjoying the day immensely. He imagined this must be what it was like to be part of a family.

Much to his dismay, Kurogane found himself frequently watching Fai. The mage seemed genuinely happy that day, and for whatever reason, Kurogane found this very satisfying. He didn't even mind so much when Fai teased and poked him. He would just grunt and do his best to ignore him, but somewhere inside, he enjoyed the attention.

By afternoon, the rain had tapered off. Syaoran suggested that he and Sakura go out to get something for dinner, discreetly giving Kurogane an opportunity to feed Fai. They left, taking Mokona with them and promising to be back soon.

Once the kids were gone, Kurogane wasted no time in offering Fai his meal. Fai had long since given up on resisting, and they settled themselves down on the bed for the feeding. Kurogane sat back and relaxed as Fai drank. When he had finished, he licked the wound clean and bandaged Kurogane's arm.

"Thank you," Fai said when he was done. He sat up next to Kurogane on the bed.

"Yeah, whatever," grunted Kurogane, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Not just for the meal. I mean for everything. For coming to find me. For saving me…again," he added.

"The kids would have been upset if you hadn't returned," Kurogane explained.

"The first time you saved me, I wasn't sure it was for the best. I thought it would be better if I had died. I was angry after that, more at myself than at you. I still don't quite understand why you did it," Fai admitted.

"Don't look at me. I don't have a clue either," replied Kurogane. "It was just what needed to be done at the time, and you weren't in any position to argue about it."

"Don't get me wrong," countered Fai. "I may not understand it, and it did bother me at first, but now I am glad you did. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here with the kids. And with you," he added. He leaned against Kurogane's side, and surprisingly, the ninja did not pull away. "I really had fun with all of you today. I'm glad we're all together again."

Kurogane looked down at the mage, whose head was now laying against his shoulder. "Yeah, well, it got awfully quiet around here while you were gone. Everyone was so depressed. It was getting annoying. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I had to come find you."

Fai placed a hand on Kurogane's arm. "Thank you," he said again.

"We're home!" announced Mokona as they opened the door. Kurogane quickly leapt up and stepped away from the bed. Fai just smiled and chuckled to himself. It was fun to watch Kurogane try to hide his emotions.

"We brought pizza," said Sakura as she set the bag containing Mokona down on the table. Syaoran followed her through the door carrying two flat cardboard boxes.

"It smells delicious!" said Fai as he stood up from the bed. Now that he was feeling better, he was able to eat regular food again. Even though he had just fed, he couldn't resist joining the others for a family meal.

oOoOo

After they had eaten, it was growing dark, so Kurogane and Syaoran prepared to leave for the old woman's shack. It was decided that Mokona would go with them to make sure that there was no language barrier and so that Kurogane would have his sword handy, just in case. They felt it was dark enough for them to travel without the cumbersome bag for Mokona. If they did run into anyone, Mokona could easily duck under one of their cloaks to avoid being seen.

"Be sure to come home safely," Sakura ordered Syaoran as he slipped his boots on.

"I will, Princess," he promised.

Fai was helping Kurogane with his cloak. "You be safe too, Kuro-tan," he whispered into Kurogane's ear as he placed the cloak over his broad shoulders. Fai's warm breath caused goose bumps to form down Kurogane's arm, and he shivered. The ninja spun around and looked down, wide-eyed, at the mage. It was the first time he had used a nickname since Tokyo. Fai just grinned up at him.

"Umm….yeah," Kurogane stammered his flustered reply.

"You ready?" asked Syaoran, holding the door open for Kurogane.

Kurogane blinked and tore his gaze away from the still smiling mage. "Yeah…let's go." Kurogane turned and stepped out the door followed by Syaoran.

Fai closed the door behind them. "Don't worry," he assured Sakura. "They'll be home in no time, safe and sound."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," she agreed, but continued to stare worriedly at the closed door.

"Come, let's have some tea." Fai took Sakura gently by the shoulders, turned her away from the door, and walked her over to the table. He poured her a cup of tea, then sat down to wait the return of their companions.

oOoOo

Though the rain had long since stopped, the ground remained slick with water. The street lights glistened on the wet pavement, and their footsteps echoed in the silence. Both Syaoran and Kurogane were fully alert as they walked down the dark street. It was almost too quiet. No vehicles were passing by, and no sounds could be heard in the distance either.

"You can sense them, can't you?" said Kurogane in a low voice, still staring straight ahead as they walked.

"Yes," Syaoran responded quietly. "Six behind us. Five on the other side of the street, and three more up ahead. They've been following us for the past two blocks."

"Mokona, get under my cloak," ordered Kurogane. "Have Sohi ready for me."

"Right!" whispered Mokona as it ducked beneath the dark fabric.

They continued onward, always mindful of their surroundings. When they got to the next corner, three young men stepped out in front of them.

The man in the middle spoke. "I've been looking for you. We've got a score to settle."

"Do I know you?" asked Kurogane, glaring at the trio in the darkness. "Oh yeah, now I remember. You're that smart mouthed kid that thinks he owns everything. Ryan-chan was it? As I recall, the score was settled in my favor the last time we met."

"That's Ryanban! And no, the score was not settled. I owe you a beating, and you're going to pay up right now. You think you're so tough. I've got twice as many guys with me this time. We'll show you who's in charge around here!" He pulled a long knife out from his belt and brandished it in front of him. The other gang members stepped out from the shadows and surrounded Kurogane and Syaoran.

"I hate people who don't learn from their mistakes," said Kurogane, shaking his head. "As you can see, I've got twice as many this time as well. I think you should count yourself lucky that we have better things to do than play games with a bunch of punks, and go home so we can get on with our business."

"You think that little kid is going to help you? He's no match for us, so we'll be nice and let him run away before he gets hurt," sneered the Ryanban.

"That 'little kid' could probably take the lot of you on his own, but then I'd get bored, so I think I'll help out. Shall we get this over with?" Kurogane asked Syaoran.

"Yeah," agreed Syaoran. "It's taken too much time already." He clapped his hands together, and they began to glow. As he pulled them apart, his sword slowly appeared. Kurogane too, drew his sword out from beneath his cloak and assumed a fighting stance.

The gang members stared at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. For a moment, Kurogane thought they would just give up and bolt, but no such luck. The Ryanban lunged forward and attacked Kurogane while the two behind him went after Syaoran. Now back to his full strength, Kurogane easily fended off the Ryanban, as well as those who came at him from behind. He tried his best to use only the flat of his blade. Granted, they were a just bunch of idiots who were asking for it, and it was self defense, but he didn't see the need to kill them. For every one he knocked back, another thug would step up and take his place, but their numbers were dwindling.

"How's it going over there, Syaoran?" Kurogane called.

"Just fine. Four down, three to go," he replied between blows. "No, wait. One just ran off. I should be done in no time."

"Good, I'm on my last one over here," he said as he brought his elbow down on the back of one attacker's neck causing him to crumple to the ground. When they had finished, they stood back and surveyed the area. About five of the gang were lying on the ground unconscious. A few more were trying to slink away unnoticed. Two others were attempting to help their leader up off the ground. His nose was bleeding, and he was going to have one hell of a black eye, but otherwise he was relatively unharmed.

Kurogane walked over to them. "So are we settled?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're settled," the Ryanban grunted reluctantly.

"Don't worry. If things go well tonight, we shouldn't be around much longer," Kurogane assured him. "But in the future, I suggest that you take more care in choosing your enemies."

"Screw you," mumbled the Ryanban before turning and stumbling off.

Kurogane and Syaoran put away their swords and continued on their way.

OOoOo

They reached the riverside without any further trouble. It was dark beneath the bridge. They could not tell if the old woman was there. As they approached, a cat hissed at them and took off, knocking over a trash can as it ran.

"Who's out there?" a voice called from inside the shack.

Syaoran and Kurogane looked at one another. Neither was sure what to say. They didn't want to scare the poor woman. Finally Kurogane spoke up. "Umm…hello…ma'am. I was here last week. I picked up my friend. Do you remember? Can we speak to you for a minute?"

The old woman poked her head out of the shack and squinted at the two of them. "That's not your friend," she pointed out.

"No, you're right. This is a different friend. Can we talk to you?" Kurogane asked again.

"How is your friend doing? Feeling better?" she inquired.

"Yes, much better, thank you," replied Kurogane as politely as he could. They had wasted enough time already. "We need to ask a favor of you."

"That's good to hear," she said, ignoring Kurogane's request as she stepped out of the shack. "He wasn't doing very well when he left here."

Sensing Kurogane's frustration building, Syaoran stepped forward. "We believe you have something that belongs our friend. A feather, we would like to get it back."

"Nope, I'm sorry," she said, shaking her head. "As I already told your friend, the feather does not belong to him. I can't give it to him, or to either of you for that matter. Now, it's getting late and you two should be leaving. Goodnight." She turned to head back into her hut.

"No, wait, please," begged Syaoran. He quickly stepped closer and grabbed her coat sleeve before she could disappear inside. "Not that friend, another one. She's a princess. It's her feather, and it's very important to her."

The old woman tugged her sleeve out of his grasp with a huff. She looked up at Syaoran with a scowl on her face. It was clear she was not pleased with his rude behavior. Then she looked at him closer and her expression softened. "Wait a minute," she said, wagging a finger in his face. "I recognize you. You're the boy from the bushes. I thought I had found the feather's owner. But it was just you in there."

"That's right!" exclaimed Syaoran as he remembered their prior meeting. "That day in the park. You poked your head through the bushes looking for someone. You were looking for Sakura weren't you? She had been there with me a moment earlier. She went to get ice cream for Mokona just before you showed up."

"You mean to tell me," interrupted Kurogane, "if it weren't for that damned fur ball wanting ice cream, this could have all been taken care of over a week ago!" Kurogane searched the folds of his cloak looking for the culprit, but Mokona wisely stayed hidden.

"Well, if she wants that feather so badly, why doesn't she just come and get it?" asked the Lost and Found Lady.

"She's tried," Syaoran explained. "They've come here every day, but you weren't here."

"I'm a busy woman," the old lady argued. "I don't have time to sit around home all day. She should stop by in the evening."

"It's too dangerous for her to be out walking around at night," argued Syaoran.

"I suppose you have a point there, young man," she conceded. "Young folks these days seem to have nothing better to do than wander the streets, causing trouble."

"Can we arrange to meet with you during the day tomorrow, to get the feather back?" asked Syaoran.

"Will the girl be with you then?" the old woman asked.

"Of course," confirmed Syaoran.

"Hang on a moment. Let me see if I am available." The old woman went back into the shack. They could hear her rummaging through the piles of junk inside. A few moments later, she stepped back out holding what looked like a date book. She flipped through the pages, mumbling to herself. It was so dark, Syaoran didn't know how she could possibly read anything that might have been written in it. Finally she spoke. "It looks like I am free in the afternoon. I can meet you at 2:00 in the park, near the bushes where we first met." She fished a pencil stub out of her coat pocket, and scribbled something into the book, then put both the book and the pencil back in her pocket.

"That sounds fine," said Syaoran. "Thank you so much. Sakura will be so happy." He bowed to the old woman in gratitude.

"Yes, well, just make sure you're there on time. I have a busy schedule you know," she said.

"Of course, we'll be there. Good night!" Syaoran nudged Kurogane, who was still preoccupied looking for Mokona.

"Oh, um…yes, good night." Kurogane bowed to the old woman as she went back into her hut.

Kurogane turned to follow Syaoran, who had already begun to walk away, when he noticed Mokona peeking out from the hood on Syaoran's cloak.

"Hey, get back here you mangy fuzz ball!" called Kurogane, lengthening his stride to catch up to them.

They managed to walk safely back to the apartment to find Sakura and Fai both sleeping peacefully upon their return. They came in as quietly as they could, so as not to awaken their companions, and soon, they too, had settled down to sleep.

oOoOo

**A/N: **Please forgive me for taking so long to update this story. When I started, I was able to update every few weeks, and now it seems to be every few months. I think my muse has been on vacation. I had hoped that this would be the last chapter, but it didn't work out that way. I think the next will be the last. Thank you for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you feel so inclined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


	11. Chapter 11

oOoOo

The next morning, Syaoran and Kurogane told the others about their encounter with the Lost and Found Lady. They neglected to mention the fight they had gotten into on the way there. They didn't want to upset Sakura.

"We're supposed to meet her at the park this afternoon," explained Syaoran.

"That's excellent news! Perhaps we can pack up our things this morning and be able to continue on our journey today," Fai suggested. He was feeling a little too comfortable in this world, with all of them living together like a family. It was all too easy to forget that they were on a quest, and had a long way to go. Fai felt the longer they put off leaving, the harder it would be to move on. "Why don't I get some breakfast ready, and then we can get started?" As he stood up from the bed, his head spun, and he stumbled forward.

"Hey," grunted Kurogane as he caught Fai before he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry," apologized Fai, as he tried to regain his balance. "I guess I must still be a bit sleepy."

Kurogane felt Fai's forehead. "Your fever's back up, you idiot. I knew you've been trying to do too much lately. Get back in bed before you fall over again."

Fai sat back down on the bed. "Maybe I just need a little more rest. I'm sure I will be fine by this afternoon."

"You're not going anywhere any time soon," objected Kurogane. "Now lie down and shut up."

"But I…," Fai began to argue.

"Why don't I make breakfast, and we can worry about all that later?" interrupted Sakura, trying to avoid a confrontation. "We have plenty of time. We don't need to leave right away. It's more important that you get healthy first, Fai."

Disappointed, Fai nodded in agreement. He certainly didn't want to argue with Sakura. He lay back down on the bed. Perhaps he could convince them that he was feeling better later.

Fai ate some breakfast, and then fell back asleep. While he was sleeping, the others discussed the plans for the afternoon.

"Well," began Syaoran, "obviously Sakura will need to go, as well as Mokona to make sure we have no language barrier. Though I think the park is close enough to the apartment, it's best to be certain. I would like to go myself, to ensure Sakura's safety. I know the old woman said she would be willing to give the feather back to Sakura, but I hope she doesn't change her mind. Those feathers are pretty powerful, and others have had trouble relinquishing them in the past."

"I think with the both of us there, it would be hard for her to refuse," commented Kurogane.

"What about Fai? Will he be okay alone?" asked Sakura.

Kurogane glanced over at the sleeping mage. "I think so," he said. "If we can convince the moron not to follow us or do anything else stupid. We shouldn't be gone very long. I'll talk to him before we go and make sure he promises to stay put."

Fai woke up just after lunch, as they were getting ready to leave. "That was such a refreshing nap," he announced, stretching his arms out. "I am feeling much better now. Let me just go freshen up in the bathroom, and I will be ready to go along with you." He stood up from the bed, grasping the headboard to steady himself.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know. You look like death warmed over. Now get back in bed before I put you there," Kurogane threatened.

"But I have to go," insisted Fai. "I have to the thank the Lost and Found Lady for saving me." He started to make his way to the bathroom.

"I said get back in bed," ordered Kurogane as he blocked Fai's path. "We won't be gone long, just stay here and rest. We'll be back before you know it."

"But I want to go. I want to be of help to you all," Fai persisted stubbornly.

"What help are you going to be if you can't even stand up straight?" commented Kurogane noticing the mage's shaky stance.

"I'm going with you!" Fai grasped the front of Kurogane's shirt and looked up at him, pleadingly. "I don't want to stay here!"

Kurogane looked down at the nearly hysterical mage and then glanced over at Sakura and Syaoran, who stood waiting by the door. "Could you two take Mokona and go wait in the hall? I'll be right there." The pair nodded and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

Kurogane turned his attention back to Fai, who had started to babble again.

"I'm fine, I promise. I don't want to wait. I want to go with you. What if something happens? What if Sakura absorbs the feather, and Mokona transports you all? I don't want to be left behind! I want to stay with you!"

By now, Fai had worked himself into a panic. Kurogane wasn't sure how to make him calm down. He thought of slapping him, but it didn't seem right to slap a sick man. Before he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Fai by the shoulders, and pressed their lips together. This unforeseen act shocked the mage into silence and he stopped shaking.

When Kurogane finally released him, Fai stood wide eyed in a daze. "Are you calmed down now and ready to listen to me?" he asked.

"Uh huh," replied Fai, nodding slightly as he stared at Kurogane.

"I am not going to leave this world without you. Do you understand that?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Fai repeated, still stunned.

"So you are going to wait here patiently until we return, right?"

"Uh huh," was all he could say.

"And you're not going to do anything stupid like try to follow us?"

"Nuh uh," Fai managed to utter, allowing Kurogane to lie him back down in bed and cover him up.

"I promise I will return," said Kurogane. "So you promise you will wait for me, okay?" Fai nodded, still staring at the stern ninja. "Alright then. We'll be back soon. You get some rest." He turned and walked to the door. Fai touched his lips as he watched Kurogane leave. He closed his eyes, and a small smile appeared on his now peaceful face.

After stepping into the hall, Kurogane closed the door behind him, and leaned heavily against it. 'What the hell was that?!' he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Sakura and Syaoran staring at him.

"Is everything okay?" asked Syaoran. "You look a little unsettled."

"Oh…uh…yeah, everything's fine," Kurogane stammered. "He'll wait here for us. Let's get going." Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other, confused, and then quickly followed after Kurogane who had already headed down the hall.

oOoOo

They arrived at the park early. They wanted to be sure they didn't miss the Lost and Found Lady. She was not there, so they sat down on the grass near the bushes to wait for her. An hour later, she had still not shown.

"Damn woman! Where the hell is she?" spat Kurogane. He was worried that if they were gone too long, Fai would break his promise and come out looking for them.

"It's okay, I'm sure she will be here soon," soothed Sakura. "She'll keep her promise."

"She'd better!" Kurogane grumbled, crossing his arms in front of himself and scowling. Then he thought about what Fai had said earlier. He may have been frantic, but he did have a point. "When she gets here, and we get the feather back, Sakura should be careful not to touch it yet," he warned. "We don't need her passing out in the park or setting Mokona off, sending us to some other world. It wouldn't be the first time that pork bun has taken off before we're ready."

"I understand. I'll be cautious. But how am I supposed to take the feather back, if I can't touch it?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know. We'll work something out," said Kurogane. "Maybe the old woman will let Syaoran take it if you ask him to."

"Look!" Syaoran called out. "Here she comes now!" He pointed off down the path, where, sure enough, the old woman was shuffling toward them pushing her baby carriage.

"Well, it's about time!" said Kurogane, gruffly, when she finally reached them.

"Mind your manners young man," the old woman rebuked. "I am doing you a favor remember."

"Yes, of course you are!" said Syaoran, jumping in the smooth things over. "And we are very grateful to you. This is Sakura," he said, pulling the princess forward and introducing her to the old woman. "The feather you found belongs to her."

The Lost and Found Lady stepped forward and looked Sakura up and down. Sakura just stood there, speechless, not knowing what to make of this strange woman. The old lady walked around Sakura, as if to look at her from every angle. When she had finished her examination, she stood back and nodded. "Well, you are absolutely correct. This does indeed seem to be the owner of the feather," the old woman pronounced.

Sakura released the breath she had been holding and smiled with relief. "Thank you so much for finding it for me," she said, bowing in gratitude.

"I'm glad to see that some of you are courteous and respectful," said the old woman as she stared pointedly at Kurogane.

"Humph," grunted Kurogane, turning away from her accusing glare. "Can we just get on with this? We've left someone waiting for us."

"Would that be the precious thing you picked up the other day?" she asked knowingly. Kurogane became flustered, but before he could reply, she continued. "That reminds me, he left something behind." She went to her carriage and began rummaging through it. "I don't usually give things to people they don't belong to, but in this one case, I will make an exception. Since he seems to trust you with his life, I think he will trust you with this. Here." She held out something to Kurogane, and he took it.

Kurogane looked at the doorknob in is hand and said, "What the hell is this?"

"It's his precious thing of course! Now stop using crude language, and put that away somewhere safe. Make sure you give it to him," she ordered.

"Yeah, whatever," he said as he slipped it into his pocket. "Now can we have the feather?" he asked. "Please," he added to appease her.

"Since you asked so nicely," she said, turning back to her carriage, she pulled out a cigar box. She placed her hand on the lid and stared at the box for a moment. "It seems like I've had this forever. I almost hate to part with it." Both Syaoran and Kurogane tensed up upon hearing this comment. "But, however precious it is to me, it is infinitely more precious to you," she said, looking at Sakura with a wistful expression on her face. She lifted the latch and opened the box, holding it out to Sakura.

The feather glowed warmly in the shallow wooden box. Sakura was drawn to it, and reached out instinctively.

"Sakura!" both Syaoran and Kurogane cried in unison as they reached for the box to try and stop her. Between their shouts and Mokona's reaction coming from the bag she carried, Sakura snapped back to her senses and withdrew her hand.

"Is there a problem?" asked the old woman.

"No, no problem," assured Syaoran as he gently closed the box in the old woman's hands. "It's just that she shouldn't touch it yet. The timing's not right," he explained.

"Oh, I understand," she nodded, remembering her own reluctance to touch the powerful object. "Then in that case, I guess you can have the box as well. It used to be a regular old cigar box, but somehow it seems to have become something more. It has been keeping the feather safe for a long time." She looked down at the box, and then taking a deep breath, handed it toward Sakura.

Sakura reached out and took the box from the Lost and Found Lady. She clutched the box to her chest and bowed once again. "Thank you for returning my feather to me. It is indeed very precious."

"Glad I could be of service. Now, as for my payment…" the old woman inspected the three of them, looking for anything that might be of use to her. "Ah, that bag there would do nicely," she said pointing to the bag that hung over Sakura's shoulder. Inside it, Mokona had been doing its best to remain quiet all this time.

"What? This bag?" asked Sakura, suddenly alarmed, afraid that Mokona would be discovered. "It's really not worth very much. Are you sure you wouldn't rather have something else?" Sakura looked around frantically trying to think of something else to offer the old woman.

"No, I quite like that bag. It will come in handy I think," she responded, holding out her hand to receive her payment.

"It's just that.. I…well," Sakura hesitated, trying to think of what to do.

"Maybe you can carry your pet rabbit in your arms for awhile," Syaoran suggested. "I'm sure it would appreciate getting out of that stuffy bag for a bit."

"My pet rabbit?" Sakura repeated, looking at Syaoran, a bit confused. "Oh! My pet rabbit! Of course!" she cried, catching on. She set the bag down on the ground and gently lifted Mokona out of it. "I just hope it stays quiet and doesn't cause any trouble while we are out. If it is well behaved, I will give it a delicious treat when we get home." At this, Mokona perked up, but obediently remained silent.

"That is a very unusual rabbit you have there," noted the old woman.

"Oh yes," Sakura replied, doing her best to hide Mokona in her arms. "It's a rare breed. It's very shy."

Syaoran quickly picked up the now empty bag and handed it to the Lost and Found Lady, stepping in front of Sakura to block the view of Mokona. "Here is your reward. Thank you again for finding and returning the feather. We don't want to keep you any longer. We know how busy you are."

"That's right. I am busy," she said, as though she just remembered. "I have lots to get done today. No time to linger here any longer. Must be going now. Goodbye." She grabbed the handle of the carriage and started to push it away. She hadn't gotten very far when she turned and pointed a finger at Kurogane. "And you. Make sure you give him that precious item."

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kurogane replied, perturbed. Satisfied, the old woman continued on her way.

oOoOo

All the way back to the apartment, Kurogane seemed to be a few paces ahead of the others, as though he were in a hurry. He was the first to reach the door. After he had unlocked it and stepped inside, he quickly surveyed the room. Fai's bed stood empty and unmade. The room was vacant.

"That son of a bit…!" Before he could finish his expletive, Kurogane heard the toilet flush, and water running in the bathroom. He breathed a sigh of relief as Syaoran and Sakura rushed in behind him.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"No, nothing. Everything's fine," said Kurogane as he slipped off his boots and hung up his cloak. He had to stop overreacting like that. He found it annoying.

"Welcome back," said Fai, stepping out of the bathroom. "Did everything go well?"

"Yes, we got the feather back," said Sakura cheerfully holding up the box.

"That's wonderful, we will be able to move on now," replied Fai.

"Not until you're healthy," insisted Sakura. "How are you feeling now? You look a little pale. Make sure you eat sometime today." She glanced over at Kurogane who looked away in discomfort.

"Don't worry, I will," Fai said with a smile. "I am feeling much better than this morning already. Maybe we can even leave tomorrow."

"No, that's too soon. You have to feel 100% better," Sakura persisted.

"She's right," agreed Syaoran. "What if we end up in the middle of a battle again, like we did in Shura? You could put us all at risk. All three of us need to protect Sakura if she is sleeping when we travel."

Fai frowned. "I suppose you have a point," he reluctantly admitted.

"Now come back to bed and I'll make you some tea." Sakura took him by the arm and led him back over to the bed.

"Mokona wants a delicious treat too," it squealed, bouncing around the room. "Sakura promised! Mokona was good!"

"Oh, that's right," she said, remembering her promise. "Do we have anything here?" she wondered aloud.

"How about I take care of the invalid, and you three go out to the bakery to get something to satisfy that fuzz ball?" offered Kurogane.

"That's a great idea," agreed Sakura knowing that it would give Fai a chance to feed. She knew they felt uncomfortable doing it while she was around. "Oh, but how are we going to carry Mokona? We don't have the bag any more?"

"Mokona can ride in Syaoran's hood," Kurogane suggested. "It had no trouble hiding in there last night."

"That sounds good. Okay, let's go before it gets too late," said Syaoran putting his cloak back on and allowing Mokona to jump into the hood. The three of them headed out the door together.

Once they had left, Kurogane turned to Fai. "And now for you," he said. "You need to eat."

"If you insist," said Fai with a smile, moving over on the bed to make room for Kurogane.

Kurogane rolled his eyes, but still joined him on the bed.

"Ow!" he said as he sat down.

"Are you okay? What's the matter?" asked Fai, placing a concerned hand on Kurogane's arm.

"It's nothing," he assured him. "Just something in my pocket." He stood back up, and reached in his pocket to pull it out. "Oh yeah, this thing," he said, holding it out to Fai. "The Lost and Found Lady gave it to me to give to you. She said it was your precious item or some such nonsense."

Fai took the doorknob in his hand and smiled. "She's right," he confirmed. "It is precious to me. It's what brought me back."

"Huh?" questioned Kurogane.

"Never mind," said Fai. "Come, sit down," he offered, patting the bed beside him.

"Fine, whatever," Kurogane said, and sat down to begin the feeding.

When Fai had finished, Kurogane remained lying on the bed next to him. He was too relaxed and didn't want to move. He had nearly drifted off to sleep when Fai spoke.

"Kurogane?"

"Hmmm," he mumbled in reply.

"About earlier…why did you do that?" Fai asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, _that_. What you did before you left for the park," Fai clarified.

"Oh, that!" said Kurogane, suddenly wide awake. "I was just…just trying to shut you up." he explained.

"Oh, I see," said Fai, a little disappointed. "Was that all?"

"Yeah, that was all. You were hysterical, and I didn't want to slap you. I couldn't think of anything else to do. It was the first thing that came to mind," said Kurogane, trying to rationalize his behavior.

"The first thing, huh?" Fai said with a sly grin. "In any case, whatever the reason, it made me happy," admitted Fai. "that you would go to such lengths for me." He rolled over, curling up next to Kurogane.

"Yeah, well, don't let it go to your head," Kurogane warned. As he slipped back into a relaxed, comfortable state, he hoped the kids would take a long time at the bakery.

oOoOo

It was another week before the others deemed Fai fit to travel. They thought the apartment would be a bit cramped for Mokona's magic circle, so they decided to leave from the park early in the morning before anyone would be around. They packed up the night before, and left the apartment just before sunrise.

"I'm going to miss this place a little," Fai admitted as they closed the door behind them for the last time. "It seems we've been here for so long, but I guess it's time we were on our way."

They got to the park just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. The air was chilly and the grass was wet with dew. There appeared to be no one around. Fai held the cigar box. He lifted the lid and revealed the feather. Mokona's eyes got wide, and Sakura reached out to take the feather. Before she could touch it, however, they heard someone calling out to them.

"Hey…Stop…Wait!"

They all looked in the direction of the voice and saw the Lost and Found Lady hobbling toward them, breathing heavily. They noticed that she was without her carriage. She only carried Mokona's bag, slung over her shoulder.

"I'm so glad I found you in time," panted the old woman, trying to catch her breath. "I have had a devil of a time finding anything this past week. I seem to have lost the knack. This bag has been useful though. I don't have nearly as much to cart around lately. Saves me the trouble of pushing that cumbersome carriage." Despite her words, she seemed a little saddened by the situation. "I see that you have recovered nicely," she said, addressing Fai.

"Yes, I have. Thank you so much for taking care of me." Fai bowed down, taking the old woman's hand and placing a gentle kiss upon it. "I will be forever grateful for all that you have done for me."

The old woman blushed at his graciousness and pulled her hand away, holding it to her chest, and protectively covering it with her other hand. "And did that lout return your precious item like I asked him to?"

"Yes, he did. Thank you," said Fai. "Despite his appearance, he is quite reliable."

"Hey!" protested Kurogane.

"I am pleased to see that you are feeling better," the old woman said, ignoring Kurogane, "but you are still missing something important to you."

"I am?" questioned Fai, glancing around at all of his companions. Everyone seemed to be there. He couldn't think of what might be missing.

The old woman reached up and touched his eye patch. "This, and the person who has it are important, aren't they?" She drew her hand away.

Fai reached up and touched the patch as well. He supposed she was right. They were important, and they were missing.

"I can help you find them," the old woman said. "I think I have just enough power left." She reached into the bag and pulled out her date book and the pencil stub. Flipping to the back of the book, she scribbled something down, tore out the page and handed it to Fai.

Fai looked at the paper in his hand, but it just seemed to be covered in incomprehensible squiggles. Nevertheless, he looked back to the old woman and smiled. "Thank you very much. What do I owe you?"

"Nothing, just think of it as an added service for a valued customer," she replied.

"Thank you. You have been very kind to us." Fai realized he was still holding the box with the feather in it. "We should probably continue on our journey now. Will you be alright?" Fai asked with concern. It seemed as though she had been using the power of the feather to get by. He wasn't sure what she would do without it.

"Oh, don't you worry about me," she said, dismissing his apprehension. "I got along quite well before I ever found that feather. I'm sure I can live on without it. I do have a favor to ask, however. I would like to see you off if I may. I suspect this will be quite a sight. I don't think I will be experiencing much magic in this world any more."

"Of course," Fai answered. "We would be honored."

With this, he once again held the box out to Sakura. The feather glowed brighter as she reached for it. The moment she touched it, it began to float toward her. As it sank into her chest, she fell into a deep sleep. Syaoran caught her collapsing body before she fell to the ground.

"Time to go!" announced Mokona, no longer bothering to hide from the old woman. As it floated upwards, wings sprang from its back and a magic circle formed beneath it. Mokona opened its mouth wide, and a strong breeze began to blow around them. The paper Fai held in his hand began to flutter wildly and then escaped from his grasp to be sucked into Mokona's gaping maw. Not wanting to lose anything else, Fai grabbed his companions and huddled them together so they would not be separated.

"Good bye!" he called above the roar of the wind. "And thank you again, for everything."

The Lost and Found Lady stepped backward, in awe of the magnificent spectacle before her. She watched in amazement as the travelers disappeared into the swirling whirlwind. A moment later they were gone, and everything was back to normal. The sun had risen high enough to cast an orange-yellow glow over the sky. The glorious sunrise warmed her heart. Perhaps there was still magic in this world after all. Glancing down, where the travelers had stood only moments before, the old woman noticed something on the ground. It was the cigar box. She bent down and picked it up. Though it was now empty, something about it still seemed special. The inside still emanated a soft glow, and it was warm to the touch.

"Perhaps my gift is not lost after all," she said with a smile. She slipped the box into her bag, and ambled off to begin her day.

oOoOo

**A/N: **There, it's finally done. I can stop feeling guilty about not finishing it. What a relief! I can't believe it took me almost a year. I never expected it to go on this long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. It was the longest and even had a kiss. :) I apologize to anyone who may have been expecting more from them, but this was not that kind of story. (_Is that a doorknob in your pocket, or are you just glad to see me?_) Thank you all for bearing with me and reading this story through to the end. Reviews still make me happy, even though it's over.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Tsubasa characters. They're all Clamp's.


End file.
